Lo correcto
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi AU RuHana Mpreg. El clasico error de juventud tiene consecuencias, en este mundo todo puede suceder, Error o no Hanamichi esta esperando y es de Rukawa.
1. Default Chapter

LO CORRECTO

RuHana

por Nian

ADVERTENCIA: Supongo que no fue suficiente con el Resumen asi que estas son las condiciones en las quese desarrolla esta historia :Primero que nada, en este mundo que estoy creando, Hanamichi NO es Hermafrodita, NO es mujer y solo los hombres que son gays y son los pasivos en la relacion, es decir el UKE si pueden embarazarse, los demas NO, en este fic se embaraza Hanamichi por que Obviamente es un RuHana, y son los unicos fics que me gusta leer y escribir.

Espero que la aclaracion hecha conteste las dudas que puedan surgir.

CAPITULO I . DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA?

- Es tu culpa! – le grito al ver esa cara de incredulidad en su rostro con los ojos acuosos, aun después de haber llorado mucho el día anterior y parte de la mañana, claro, por miedo a que Rukawa lo rechazara una vez que le dijera de lo que hacia apenas 14 horas se había enterado.

- No es cierto, es TUYA la culpa, por ponerte esa ropa tan ajustada... y por ... – se le acabaron las palabras y además aun no lo creía, no lo podía creer...

- Es tu culpa por comprarme ese tipo de ropa, tuve que ponérmela y tu ... tu te aprovechaste de mi igual que siempre, ES TU CULPA – le grito casi desesperado con su rostro ya húmedo, apuñalándole el pecho solo con los puños cerrados, al mismo tiempo que dos gotas saladitas resbalaban por su infantil rostro, totalmente descontrolado. Rukawa se dio cuenta que no tenia que haber reaccionado así, tal vez si hubiera dicho algo en lugar se poner esa cara de "No te creo" y "Seguro fue tu culpa" y "Te dije que te cuidaras", Hanamichi no estaría tan alterado, no pensó y lo abrazo con fuerza deteniendo sus ya débiles golpes.

- No es culpa de nadie lo siento, es solo que no supe como reaccionar, es una sorpresa – le dijo nervioso y anhelando que se calmara. Hanamichi alzo el rostro y lo miro hacia arriba pues su novio era ahora mas alto que el.

- Kaede, que vamos a hacer – le dijo con sus ojos chiquitos llenos de aguita salada ya rojitos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Haremos lo correcto ...Vamos a...

- NO, YO NO VOY A ABORTAR, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, me oyes – se soltó de inmediato empujando a Kaede lejos y dándole la espalda.

- Estas loco acaso, jamás te pediría algo así, por dios quien te hizo creer que yo ...

- Pero, es que Yohei, ... el me dijo que era lo mas correcto para ti, por tu carrera y por que necesitas tiempo y además te iras y.... y - ahora lloraba a raudales mientras cubría su compungido rostro con ambas manos.

- QUE!, ESO ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA, como se atrevió a decirte algo así, ya vera el muy Idiota, quien se cree que es – no sabia en donde estaba el idiota mas grande del mundo "Mito-San" como quería que le llamara pero en ese momento lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y lo partiría en dos, pero cuando comenzó a caminar pasando por donde estaba Hanamichi, este lo tomo del brazo y le hablo con voz suplicante.

- Me vas a dejar solo ahora Kaeeede? No me dejes solito - en cuanto Kaede se detuvo y escucho su suplica se acerco a el y lo abrazo para un segundo después alzar el rostro de su lindo torpe y secar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer del rostro de su koi y decidió que "Mito-San" tendría que esperar, así que se tranquilizo, respiro profundo y decidió hacer lo correcto.

- No me iré, perdona es solo que ese Idiota .. como se atrevió a decirte algo así .... yo arggg!! lo voy a matar – dijo aun algo molesto con Yohei y sus estúpidos comentarios con los que siempre intentaba ponerlo como un villano.

-Entonces no quieres que yo ...? – le pregunto aun dudoso de la respuesta de su Koi.

- Claro que no amor jamás te pediría algo así - tomo a Hanamichi por los hombros, lo miro a los ojos inclinando un poco su rostro hacia abajo pues ahora el era mas alto que Hana y sonriendo lo conforto con aquella voz suave que había aprendido a usar para tranquilizar a su hermoso monito - Te amo y amo al fruto de nuestro amor, todo va a estar bien, y vamos a hacer lo correcto - Hanamichi solo se refugio en los brazos de su novio y se dejo reconfortar como siempre pero aun sentía mucha incertidumbre pues tenia miedo, y no sabia que hacer o que pensar o como actuar.

- Pero que es lo correcto, Kaede, no entiendo entonces que vamos a hacer, dime - lo miro suplicante, y con cierto miedo, pues su novio era realmente Impredecible . Kaede le sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y Hanamichi se sintió mejor.

- Tu no te preocupes de nada todo va a estar bien, ahora quiero que vayas a tu casa y te quedes ahí hasta que te llame. OK.

- Pero, porque ..- antes de seguir hablando Rukawa le dio un ultimo beso, se separo de el y comenzó a irse.

- Debo irme tengo muchas cosas que arreglar – dijo mientras se alejaba - y necesito tiempo, ve a tu casa y espera a que te llame, Si? - tenia muchas cosas en mente, una lluvia de ideas sucedía en su cabeza y tenia que organizar todo, hablar con su padre seria lo primero y si obtenía su consentimiento todo dependería de los padres de Hanamichi, pues tenia que jugarse el todo por todo y definitivamente EL estaba listo.

N/A: Que les parece mi Fic?, RIDICULO, ENFERMO DESQUICIADO, FUERA DE LO COMUN, jejeje si no les agrado por favor haganmelo saber y lo quito de inmediato. (De otra forma lo continuare, GRACIAS).

Cualquier tipo de critica es bien recibida.


	2. EL GRAN “PLAN”

ADVERTENCIA: Estas son las condiciones en las que se desarrolla esta historia: Primero que nada, en este mundo que estoy creando, Hanamichi NO es Hermafrodita, NO es mujer y solo los hombres que son gays y son los pasivos en la relacion, es decir el UKE, si pueden embarazarse, los demás NO, en este fic se embaraza Hanamichi por que Obviamente es un RuHana, y son los únicos fics que me gusta leer y escribir.

Espero que la aclaración hecha conteste las dudas que puedan surgir.

CAPITULO II . EL GRAN "PLAN"

Mientras Rukawa se dirigía en su bicicleta a su casa, Hanamichi se quedo un momento a descansar en el parque donde hasta hace algunos minutos hablaba con su Novio, estaba un poquito cansado emocionalmente pues tenia serios problemas.

Había pensado en todas las soluciones a partir de que Rukawa lo mandara al diablo o a Abortar, ya fuera por que no le iba a creer que era su bebe o por que tenia que irse a USA después de navidad pero ahora era diferente, su novio había decidido quien sabe que y no le había dicho nada, "tal vez todavía lo esta pensando?" Pensó en voz alta Hana, y aun estaba muuuuy preocupado por la reacción de sus padres y los padres de Rukawa, aunque tenia que admitir que estaba muy feliz, por que su Koi no había dudado ni por un segundo que el bebe fuera de él y además tampoco lo había mandado al diablo, y mucho menos a abortar, sonrió pensando en que tal vez la solución seria la mejor y que todos terminarian felices muuuy felices, en especial el pues su sueño era ahora tener a su bebe, y a su Novio para siempre con el como una familia muuuy feliz y claro que los padres de ambos aceptaran su unión sin siquiera un solo discurso.

También había pensado que en el peor de los casos, si Kaede se iba y lo dejaba para siempre, pues tendría que decirles todo a sus padres, lo cual seria una verdadera bomba, pues solo tenia 17 años y faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los 18. Estaba seguro que sus padres se encargarían de todo y que harían un graaaan escándalo primero y después se molestarían con él por mucho tiempo y que lo peor seria que lo obligarían a dar a su bebe en adopción y obviamente el no podría hacer nada por que era menor de edad y no sabia hacer nada, era muy torpe y seguro que no conseguiría trabajo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera como mesero por que además solo podría trabajar unos 5 meses y después que haría?. Claro que todo lo que pensaba prácticamente era por obra de Yohei, él fue quien le dijo todo lo que podría suceder y Hanamichi estaba seguro que no le mentía, había visto algunos casos así, también recordó aquel chisme de hace tiempo de una vecina de Yohei que tuvo un hijo que salio embarazado y lo corrieron de su casa, cuando Yohei le hablo de eso no pudo evitar llorar, era terrible, que tal si sus padres le hacían lo mismo, que iba hacer solito, Yohei obviamente lo consoló y comenzó a darle algunas soluciones. La primera fue que acudiera a uno de esos centros donde ayudan a las mujeres embarazadas sin posibilidades económicas de mantener a sus hijos, y la otra que le pareció un increíble detalle de parte de Yohei fue que se casara con él, Yohei solo vivía con su padre y aunque no eran ricos pues tenían lo suficiente y podría mantenerlo a el y a su bebe sin ningún problema además de que claro, le daría su apellido pues no permitiría que un hijo de su mejor amigo fuera bastardo, Hanamichi solo le dijo que lo pensaría, claro siempre y cuando sucediera lo peor, y Yohei se había ido a su casa casi a la media noche muuuuy feliz.

Ahora no sabia que pensar, que podría hacer Kaede, que era "lo correcto", obviamente lo correcto era que se Casaran y tuvieran a su bebe pero que tal si Kaede planeaba otra cosa, algo así como "Robárselo", fugarse ambos de su casa y vivir en alguna otra ciudad. Eso no seria tan malo si no fuera por que Kaede tenia una Beca para una Buena Universidad en Los Ángeles y tendría que irse en Enero o Febrero, quien podría rechazar una oportunidad como esa. Suspiraba una y otra vez, ya no quería llorar pero a veces era demasiado sensible y en una situación como la suya pues no podía evitarlo.

Se levanto del pasto y camino de regreso a su casa, decidió que sin importar lo que sucediera, él iba a hacer lo que su novio le dijera, en realidad se conformaba con estar con él y su bebe, y así decidió confiar en la inteligencia de su Zorro una vez mas.

Llego a su casa con un remolino de ideas en su cabeza, era sábado, así que seguramente su padre estaría despierto en su sillón favorito durmiendo o leyendo algún libro de ciencias, de inmediato lo busco y puso en practica su PLAN, no esperaba que funcionara a la perfección pero tenia que intentarlo y si lo hacia como lo tenia pensado, casi estaba seguro que funcionaria por lo menos estaba seguro que tendría el apoyo de sus padres.

Papa, Padre!! – se dirigió de inmediato a la sala y lo encontró leyendo – Necesito que hablemos, ahora – se sentó frente a el y lo miro seriamente a los ojos .

Mmmh.... – puso el Libro en sus piernas – Kaede? Que haces aquí tan temprano, son las 10 que no estabas con Hanamichi? – se extraño de la presencia de su hijo en su casa en un sábado por la mañana, pues sabia que Kaede pasaba todo el fin de semana con el, claro que solo de dia pues tan pronto anochecía, lo llevaba a su casa por orden de Sakuragi-Sama.

Si, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo y necesito que me ayudes.

Bien tu dirás.

Necesito que me acompañes mas tarde a la casa de Sakuragi-Sama.

Ah! Ya veo le haremos una visita – sonrío complacido.

No, Iremos a pedir la mano de Hanamichi, en Matrimonio.

Kaede!!! Jejeje, es broma cierto? – temía que no fuera una broma pero tal vez ya era tiempo como decía su amada esposa.

NO – le dijo aun mas serio y un poco molesto por la respuesta de su padre, ¿acaso no lo conocía?, si así fuera debía saber que EL no hacia Bromas.

Ah ... pues – al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo menor no pudo evitar preguntar la razón – dime hay alguna razón en especial, para que estés tan decidido a dar este gran paso?

Si, es que quiero que Hanamichi se vaya conmigo a USA y la única forma de que sus padres accedan a que él lo haga, es que nos casemos – hablo rápido y seguro pues sabia que esto seria como una negociación.

Pero ... Por que ahora? ... por que no después? – pregunto casi sin argumentos.

Sakuragi-San me dijo una vez que el menor de sus hijos solo saldría de su casa el día que contrajera nupcias, y por eso quiero que nos casemos y también por que lo amo, claro esta. – no pudo evitar sonreír con su ultima frase, pero Kaede se mostraba muy convencido de sus argumentos – Y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Kaede, hijo yo no estoy seguro de que sea el momento adecuado para dar este grandísimo paso, por Kami-Sama!! Tienes solo 17 años!! – se estaba alterando sin darse cuenta.

En enero cumpliré los 18, no se cual es el problema? – contestaba sin titubear, su cerebro funcionaba a la perfeccion.

Tal vez que Hanamichi los cumplirá hasta Abril.

Y?

Pues que sus padres son rígidos en sus costumbres .... recuerdas lo que me dijo Sakuragi-Sama cuando fuimos a pedirle permiso de que tu y Hana-Kun fueran novios Formales?, recuerdas que nos dijo que si ustedes deseaban vivir juntos tenían que primero casarse y que tendría que ser solo después de que Hanamichi fuera mayor de 18?

Si lo recuerdo, pero ya solo faltan unos meses?

Estamos cerca de Septiembre hijo, significa que faltan 8 meses, pensé que sabias contar?

Ya lo se, pero no veo el problema, seguro que Sakuragi-San sabe que en Enero o Febrero tengo que irme y estoy seguro que entenderá que yo necesito a Hanamichi a mi lado y que su hijo me necesita a mi con él.

Estas siendo un poco egoísta no crees?

Por que, por que quiero estar con el amor de mi vida para siempre, no lo creo?

Hijo, entiende que para un padre como Sakuragi-San es difícil dejar ir a sus hijos y mas aun cuando se trata del mas pequeño, debes pensar que para los padres de Hanamichi-kun será difícil dejarlo ir tan lejos con un tipo que apenas conocen hace algunos meses.

No soy ningun "tipo" cualquiera para ellos, sabes?, Soy el NOVIO formal de Hanamichi, y si todos los Idiotas a los que les gustaba Hanamichi lo entendieron Incluyendo al Imbécil de su amiguito, no veo por que sus padres no puedan entenderlo, o ¿acaso debo hacerte entender mis razones a ti también?, es tan difícil entender, que si quiero Casarme con mi novio formal es porque lo quiero, lo amo, y necesito estar con el a todas horas, todos los dias de mi vida a partir de HOY!!

Tal vez deberías intentar pensar como padre de familia y pornerte en su lugar!

ESO HAGO!!!

KAEDE POR DIOS YA CALMATE!!, te estas alterando mucho sin razón ...

JA CRES QUE NO TENGO RAZON.... – respiro profundo, sabia que no iba a convencer a su padre de esa forma pero no pudo evitar alterarse – tienes razón debo calmarme pero... por favor padre, tienes que ayudarme, esto es muuuy importante para mi y necesito tu ayuda – se dio cuenta que esa actitud realmente si funcionaba con su padre.

Por Todos los cielos Kaede si que eres obstinado – lo miro solo para asegurarse de que era su hijo quien estaba frente a el – bien, te ayudare, solo espero pero que todo salga como tu lo deseas – de imprevisto su alto hijo lo abrazo y lo elevo un poco.

Gracias, GRACIAS, PAPA, sabia que podía contar contigo – lo bajo y le dijo seriamente – Me ayudaras con Mama, cierto?

Definitivamente no creo que ella tenga problemas con que tu te cases con Hanamichi, ella lo adora, y estará mas que feliz de que unan sus vidas por fin.

No te entiendo?

Mmh.. ella ha deseado desde que conociste a ese niño, que te cases con el y si nunca te lo había mencionado es por que yo se lo pedí, es decir, te conozco y se que no te gusta que den lata con lo mismo todo el tiempo.

De verdad?, pues eso es FANTASTICO, wow, estoy... estoy feliz y, y necesito hacer muchas cosas mas, bien padre debes ir a buscarla a Kyoto y decirle que venga hoy mismo y ..

No la viste en el jardín?

Ya llego?

Si

Perfecto

De inmediato salieron de su casa, al parecer la mama de Kaede estaba en la parte trasera y por eso Kaede no la había visto. Llegaron con ella y tan pronto Kaede le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda por que quería pedir la mano de Hanamichi, esta se lanzo a sus brazos felicitándolo por su decisión, su madre realmente estaba feliz de que su hijo estuviera feliz.

Caminaba un poco mas tranquilo hacia su casa, aunque muy cansado y con hambre, hacia varios días que no comía mucho y ya su ropa comenzaba a quedarle grande, pero esas ganas de vomitar cada vez que comía algo, le estaban haciendo odiar la comida, ni siquiera podía tomar agua, todo le daba asco, menos los besos de Kaede, pero no había algo que no vomitara, tal vez tendría que consulta algún doctor o alguien que le dijera como quitarse esos ascos y vómitos, por lo menos no se había desmayado, claro que se mareaba mucho auque hasta la noche anterior que compro esa prueba de embarazo no sabia porque, pero siempre que se levantaba rápido se mareaba horrible. Gracias a Yohei que le sugirió que comprara esa prueba de embarazo supo la verdad de sus síntomas, aunque fue muy difícil contestarle a Yohei las preguntas que le hizo antes de sugerirle que comprara la prueba de embarazo, para Yohei era obvio que si habían tenido sexo sin protección pues conociendo a Rukawa era obvio que sucedería y en realidad así fue.

Solo Yohei sabia que Hanamichi ya no era virgen, pero por comentarios de Hana, Yohei también sabia que Rukawa, era muy cuidadoso, pero que también en ocasiones no se preocupaba por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Hanamichi, ahora conocía la razón de los síntomas de los últimos 5 días, las ganas de vomitar tan pronto se levantaba y ese cansancio y sueño, y además esas ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa, ahora entendía su comportamiento y esos cambios de humor tan repentinos y de repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hey!!! Hanamichi- antes de acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que se veía demacrado y triste, en realidad se le notaba que había vuelto a llorar y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, no por que Hanamichi estuviera triste sino por que creía o quería creer que todo había sucedido como el lo predijo, estaba seguro que seria fantástico consolarlo, tal vez podría hasta besarlo en la boca - ¿que haces aquí?, ¿donde esta Rukawa?, ...- al ver que lo miraba un poco menos triste le pregunto sin chistar – ya le dijiste lo de tu estado?

Sip.

Y donde esta? te dejo verdad?

No, bueno no esta conmigo ahora pero me dijo que tenia que hacer muchas cosas.

Entonces no termino contigo?

Nop – contesto feliz.

Tampoco te mando a Abortar?

No – contesto a un mas feliz.

Entonces que sucedió?

Pues me abrazo y me dijo que íbamos a hacer lo correcto y que yo no me preocupara de nada jejeje.

Mmm y como paso .... cuéntame.

Oh ! Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kaede va a partirte la cara cuando te vea.

Que?

Solo te advierto por que eres mi amigo, pero se molesto mucho cuando le dije que tu me habías dicho que lo mas correcto para el seria que yo abortara?

Y porque se lo dijiste? – pregunto un poco asustado.

Por que él me pregunto! – le contesto con simpleza.

Bueno Adiós, nos vemos después – estaba seguro que por esto si le iba a ir muuuuy mal.

Ya te vas?

Sip.

Por que?

Tengo que esconderme.

Ah!! pero, por que?, Ah!! Ya sé, estas jugando con algunos niños a las escondidas? – le pregunto de lo mas inocente, pues por la roja cabecita no pasaba la idea de que Yohei se escondería de su novio solo por que le dijo que le iba a partir la cara, además "nunca" se habían peleado Rukawa y Yohei, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

En realidad me voy a esconder de Rukawa, en caso de que quiera matarme, bueno no le vayas a decir donde me escondo por lo regular, aunque te pregunte entendido?- Si se lo decía, tal vez Rukawa lo encontraría y entonces tal vez quedaría paralítico, ciego y sin dientes, no seria la primera vez que se pelearan el y Rukawa, pero aunque Yohei había crecido mas y ya era casi tan alto como Hanamichi en las ultimas ocasiones en que habían peleado Yohei había salido seriamente lastimado y en realidad había sido por pequeños comentarios como "No te mereces a Hanamichi Zorro apestoso", o "Tal vez Sendo siempre será mejor que tu en todo, no? Rukawa" y el ultimo con el que le fue peor "Tal vez los padres de Hanamichi deban saber que su niño ya no es virgen, no crees? Zorro depravado ..." esa si que fue una golpiza, pero mas que nada una advertencia con la que Yohei quedo convencido de que definitivamente los padres de Hanamichi no deberían saberlo.

Bueno, esta bien, Adiós.

N/A: Debere continuarlo? Es una pregunta para quien ha seguido leyendo, espero que me sigan comentando su opinión. Esto se va a poner mas tragico y dramatico después jejeje


	3. REALIDAD

ADVERTENCIA: Estas son las condiciones en las que se desarrolla esta historia: Primero que nada, en este mundo que estoy creando, Hanamichi NO es Hermafrodita, NO es mujer y solo los hombres que son gays y son los pasivos en la relacion, es decir el UKE, si pueden embarazarse, los demás NO, en este fic se embaraza Hanamichi por que Obviamente es un RuHana, y son los únicos fics que me gusta leer y escribir.  
Aunque no es exactamente un Universo Alterno, supongo que puede clasificarse así por la situación. Espero que la aclaración hecha conteste las dudas que puedan surgir.  
  
CAPITULO III. REALIDAD  
  
Después de que Yohei dejo solo a Hana, este comenzaba sentir solo.  
  
- Porque todos me dejan solito, mmh mejor me voy a dormir, tengo mmmucho sueño...  
  
La primera parte del plan de Kaede ya estaba funcionando, solo faltaba que los padres de Hanamichi aceptaran su proposición y todo estaría bien, nadie tendría que enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que se querían casar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, pronto tendría que irse, en 5 o 6 meses mas, ya no podría ver a su Hana-Koi, claro siempre y cuando no se casaran y eso seria ..... Terrible, insoportable, como podría soportar pasar el tiempo sin verlo, si aun cuando estaban juntos después de verse en la escuela, lo llamaba mas tarde para darle las buenas noches. De repente le dio cierto pánico no poder ver a su monito, en realidad no lo había pensado bien, pero se sentía con una necesidad enorme de hacer funcionar su plan, tenia que funcionar, eso de no ver a su Hana por tanto tiempo, como podría vivir así, sin verlo, sin tocarlo, sin hacerle el amor cada vez que le dieran ganas, claro siempre a escondidas, pero aun así lo hacían y era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, hacerle el amor a su Hana era mil no un millón no mas veces mejor que jugar BasquetBall y ganar al mismo tiempo, y definitivamente tener el amor de Alguien como Hanamichi que era como un sol, siempre tan cariñoso y complaciente, en su vida era lo mejor que le podía Haber pasado.  
  
Kaede Rukawa sin querer descubrió en ese momento que si deseaba unir su vida a la de Hanamichi Sakuragi, no era solo por responsabilidad o por compromiso moral, sino por que tenia la necesidad imperante de hacerlo, de verlo todos los días, por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches y tener la seguridad de tenerlo siempre a su lado con el, para el y por siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe, lo sabia ahora, lo que iban a hacer era lo mejor no solo para el bebe que esperaba Hanamichi, sino también para EL.  
  
Mientras los padres de Kaede organizaban la cena que llevarían a casa de Hanamichi, Kaede se puso a buscar en su cuarto, aquel anillo que mando a hacer de acuerdo a su propio diseño, en realidad era el regalo de cumpleaños para Hanamichi pero desafortunadamente no estuvo listo a tiempo y se lo entregaron hasta Julio, por lo que tuvo que regalarle otra cosa y tuvo que guardarlo para otra "ocasión", y al parecer fue obra del destino, pues esa otra "ocasión" había llegado. El único problema era encontrarlo apenas eran las 12 pm, tenia tiempo para llevarlo a la joyería donde lo compro y pedir que le grabaron algo en el interior del anillo, algo cursi, así como "Hanamichi TE AMO" o "Sé siempre Mío, Hana" o "Te quiero para Siempre", si le gustaba mas la segunda frase.  
  
Busco el anillo pero desafortunadamente se tardo mucho al parecer se había quedado dormido cuando observaba el anillo en su cama antes de dormir y ya no supo dónde había quedado, lo recordó y lo busco debajo de la cama, y lo encontró, suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a la joyería.  
  
Hanamichi había llegado a su casa y se había recostado tan pronto llego a su cuarto, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, así que en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Kaede recordó que aun no le había llamado a Hanamichi así que mientras le devolvían el Anillo con la inscripción hecha le llamo. Afortunadamente para ambos Hanamichi estaba solo en su casa y al sonar el teléfono, Hana contesto.  
  
- Sí, bueno ...  
  
- Hana, Amor, soy Yo, como te sientes?  
  
- Pues mejor, pero tengo Haaambre – se quejo como niño chiquito – y ya decidiste que hacer – pregunto ansioso.  
  
- Si, bueno, dime a que hora regresaran tus padres a casa?  
  
- Me dejaron una nota, diciendo que regresarían a las 6 pm, en caso de que yo volviera antes, por que?  
  
- Bien, pues necesito que les digas que mis padres y yo estaremos en tu casa a las 7:30 pm.  
- Para que?  
  
- Para Cenar.  
  
- Ah! Y que vamos a cenar?  
  
- No lo sé?  
  
- Por que no sabes?, yo tengo haaambre!  
  
- Mmmh Dohao, come algo entonces  
  
- No puedo, todo me da asco  
  
- Entonces come algo ácido, como Lechuga con limón  
  
- Con limón?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Bueno ... y que, que vamos a hacer con lo de ... ya sabes  
  
- Hoy haremos lo correcto, tu solo ten a tus padres listos a la 7 o 7:30 pm, y no les digas nada de nada, OK?  
  
- OK  
  
- Pues entonces, debo irme aun tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
- OK  
  
- Nos vemos mas tarde  
  
- OK  
  
- No sabes decir otra cosa  
  
- Siii!, también se decir "Te Amo"  
  
- Yo también, te amo como no tienes idea ... Hasta luego Amor.  
  
- Si hasta luego, Bye.  
  
Ambos colgaron el teléfono y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Eran las 2 pm, aun faltaba mucho para que llegaran los padres de Hanamichi a si que se recostó de nuevo y no se levanto hasta que estos llegaron, aun tenia mucha hambre pero no tenia nada en casa que no le diera asco  
  
Dieron las 7:30 pm y en la puerta de los Sakuragi's, alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
- YA VOY! – contesto Hanamichi y detrás de el estaban sus padres.  
  
- Hola Hana-kun – le dio un beso en la mejilla, no necesitaba pedir permiso en realidad.  
  
- Hola – respondió el beso tímidamente y se ruborizo igual que siempre que le demostraba afecto enfrente de los demás.  
  
Se saludaron unos y otros y fue el turno para hablar de Rukawa-Sama.  
  
- Señor y Señora Sakuragi, es un honor para nosotros invitarlos a cenar en su propia Casa.  
  
- Oh!! Que interesante – exclamo la madre de Hana, ciertamente complacida, pues sabia que seria algo delicioso y además no tenia ganas de cocinar.  
  
Los meseros entraron hasta la cocina, eran demasiados y con muchas cosas, parecía que tendrían un banquete, Hanamichi y sus padres estaban asombrados y mientras ellos miraban, Kaede se acerco a Hanamichi y lo abrazo por detrás, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, le beso el cuello y Hanamichi volteo para mirarlo y puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su Novio formal, ambos tenían ganas de abrazarse fuerte y así lo hicieron, fue como un raro presentimiento lo que sintieron al tocarse, ambos sentían que por alguna razón no estarían juntos en algún tiempo y de repente se sintieron tan hambrientos el uno de el otro que sin querer comenzaron a besarse con ternura quedando solos en la sala de estar, solo la madre de Kaede los observaba feliz y un poco embobada con el panorama hasta que su esposo la llamo desde la cocina.  
  
Hana y Kaede escuchar los tacones de su madre alejarse intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aun rehaceos a separar sus bocas lo hicieron.  
  
- Mmh... Te amo.  
  
- Y yo a ti – lo abrazo con mas fuerza, y pudo sentir como Hanamichi soltó un gemidito pues al parecer lo estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza por lo que aflojo su abrazo – lo siento.  
  
- Mmmh, no importa, me gusta cuando me abrazas así, me gustan sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, me siento, muuuuy bien – lo dijo con los ojos cerrados recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Kaede, en realidad solo decía la verdad, para Hanamichi, los brazos de Kaede eran el Paraíso.  
  
- No digas nada comprometedor o que los haga dudar hasta que te lo indique, OK? – lo beso por ultima vez y tomo su mano para llevarlo con los demás.  
  
- Esta bien, solo espero que todo salga bien – suspiro y se apego mas a Kaede, apretando mas su mano indicándole que podía confiar en el.  
  
Una vez que todo estaba servido todos fueron a la mesa y se sentaron juntos, solo el padre de Kaede y el papa de Sakuragi se sentaron en los extremos de la mesa, no era muy grande así que todos podían hablar sin tener que alzar mucho la voz. Cenaron entre comentarios sobre el trabajo de Ambos Jefes de Familia, sobre el ultimo viaje altruista de la Señora Rukawa y de cómo los chicos iban en la escuela, al parecer todo era armonía y cordialidad, pero cuando terminaron de cenar y terminaban el postre, Kaede comenzó a sentir nervios pues se acercaba el momento de hablar y aunque no tenia un buen presentimiento hecho de lado su preocupación y se concentro en su misión.  
  
Antes de comenzar a hablar se puso de pie y golpeo una copa de cristal medio vaciá que pertenecía a su madre, y se dispuso a hablar.  
  
- Señor y Señora Sakuragi ha sido para mi un honor conocerlos, pero como ustedes saben gracias a mi dedicación al BasquetBall, pues me han ofrecido una Beca a la universidad de Los Ángeles y debo irme a finales de Enero o principios de Febrero así que ... – se le seco la garganta en ese momento, solo sus padres sabían lo que iba a hacer y Hanamichi lo miraba desconcertado – nuestra presencia aquí no es solo una visita sino que hemos venido a – volteo a ver a Hanamichi y se puso en cuclillas frente a el, metió la mano al bolso de su chaqueta y saco una cajita negra aterciopelada, y mientras Hana solo lo miraba atónito, Kaede abrió la cajita y puso una rodilla en el suelo, miro Hanamichi a los ojos y le dijo tanto deseaba desde que lo dejo en el parte por la mañana – Hanamichi Amor, quieres casarte conmigo? – Hanamichi se llevo ambas manos a la boca, quería gritar de emoción que SI, pero las lagrimas llegaron antes que su voz y por eso prefirió abrazar a Kaede muuuy emocionado.  
  
- SI!!, SI!, si quiero ...-dijo después de unos segundos y a Kaede casi se le salen las lagrimas también, estaba tan feliz, que no le cabía el corazón en el pecho, se levanto con Hanamichi en sus brazos, ambos ahora de pie se miraron un segundo para que después Kaede tomara una de las manos de Hana en las suyas y deslizar el anillo en su dedo.  
  
- Te amo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo una vez mas deslizando sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de su pelirrojo amor, y al mismo tiempo iniciaba un beso tierno y dulce que solo fue interrumpido cuando alguien azotó la mano en la mesa tirando algunos cubiertos de plata.  
  
- SOBRE MI CADÁVER! – grito con una furia casi animal, aunque se había quedado callado desde que Kaede comenzó a hablar, pues estaba en estado de shock, al ver y escuchar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, una extraña molestia lo lleno por dentro explotando sin esperar mas, se levanto y llego en tres pasos al lugar donde se encontraban su hijo y su novio – ALEJATE NIÑO IDIOTA! –con un empujon alejo a Kaede de su hijo y se coloco frente a el, en posición de lucha, en realidad quien le habia enseñado a luchar a Hanamichi antes de lesionarse la espalda habia sido su padre, que poseia una fuerza descomunal cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos, y en se momento asi sentia, como si alguien quisiera quitarle algo muy preciado.  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron y nadie sabia que hacer  
  
- Señor, Yo solo quiero.. – intentaba decir que sus intenciones eran buenas pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo.  
  
- SE LO QUE QUIERES Y NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!! – estaba demasiado alterado.  
  
- Papa por favor – Hanamichi le suplico con la mirada que se calmara pero su padre que era igual de alto que el, volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, y lo único que pudo sentir fue miedo, por lo que de inmediato bajo la mirada, guardando silencio.  
  
- TU! Ve a tu cuarto ahora – le ordeno igual de furioso. No permitiría que alguien se lo llevara lejos de el, no a su hijo mas pequeño, no aún.  
  
- Pero Señor, no entiendo por que ...?  
  
- CALLATE!!, - le grito y lo volvió a empujar con su brazo derecho – Y TU   
ESTAS SORDO?, HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!! – se dirigió a Hanamichi una vez mas.  
  
- Papa no te pongas así, tranquilizate por favor – levanto sus manos frente a el y cuando la luz alumbro su mano, para su padre no paso desapercibido el destello del diamante que tenia el anillo de su hijo.  
  
- Antes Quitate el anillo y devuélveselo!- No quería nada que viniera de quien quería robarle a su hijito.  
  
- Que!!? – llevo sus manos a su pecho que latía a mil por hora, realmente comenzaba a asustarse.  
  
- DEVUELVELE SU ANILLO!  
  
- NO! – grito desconsolado, eso no podía estar pasando, sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo.  
  
- DAMELO!!, TE DIGO – extendió su mano amenazante frente a su hijo, mientras Kaede solo miraba como su PLAN no había funcionado.  
  
- Nooo!!, por favor papa, tranquilizate, por favor – se alejo un poco, pero su mano fue atrapada por la de su padre que seguía incontrolable – No, no me lo quites, suéltame!! – seguía luchando por conservar su anillo de compromiso, forcejeando con su padre, lo que solo logro que en una arranque de enojo su padre golpeara fuertemente su rostro sin mas contemplaciones con su mano libre.  
  
- NO LO GOLPEE!!- Kaede sintió deseos de golpear al padre de Hanamichi, cuando vio como lo maltrataba, pero su padre lo había detenido con ambas manos para que no se acercara a Hanamichi – SUELTAME PAPA!! – realmente estaba desesperado y muchos de los meseros presentes ahora estaban en el comedor también intentando detenerlo pues el Señor Rukawa no podía solo - TU NO ENTIENDES!!!  
  
Hanamichi callo al suelo cuando su padre le golpeo el rostro por segunda vez, lo que fue aprovechado por el Señor Sakuragi pues se agacho y le quito el anillo en un movimiento, Hanamichi ya no se resistía, solo se había quedado en el suelo llorando, lo cual para Kaede dolía como si le estuvieran apuñalando el corazón en carne viva.  
  
Cuando Sakuragi-Sama se levanto con el anillo en la mano, se acerco a Kaede que lo miraba con toda la furia contenida como no había sentido jamás, ambos respiraban agitados pero ya no se movían, Sakuragi-Sama solo metió el anillo en una de las bolsas de saco de Kaede y con voz firme le pidió que se fuera.  
  
- Lárguense ya!, aquí no son bienvenidos – le escupió las palabras esperando una mala respuesta por parte de Kaede, que en ese momento ya no sabia que hacer. Solo lo miraba dolido y furioso.  
  
- Kaede vamonos por favor – sus padres le rogaron tomándolo por ambos brazos.  
  
- Pero!! Es que....!! – no quería resignarse aun a su negativa pero era obvio para el que en ese momento no conseguiría mas que una pelea mas grande.  
  
- No empeores las cosas, solo VAMONOS – Rukawa-Sama tomo por el brazo con firmeza a su hijo y se lo llevo hasta la puerta, indicándole a los del servicio que también se fueran.  
  
- No puedo despedirme por lo menos? – pidió, casi le rogó con la mirada al padre de Hanamichi poder tocarlo una vez mas, y aunque Hanamichi se levanto y lo miro a los ojos, esperando que su padre se lo permitiera, no esperaba otra negativa.  
  
- NO!! ... VETE YA!!, Si no quieres medir tus fuerzas conmigo será mejor que te largues DE UNAVEZ!!  
  
Todos escucharon el gemido de Hanamichi al oír la nueva negativa de su padre, Kaede solo lo miro por ultima vez, bajo el rostro derrotado y se dio la media vuelta, no quería llorar frente Sakuragi-Sama y menos en un momento así. Salio en silencio mientras escuchaba como a sus espaldas su amor seguía llorando en los brazos de su madre.  
  
N/A: Como lo advertí anteriormente esto se puso trágico y triste y aunque sigue siendo LOCO, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Nos leemos el Martes(24-08-2004).


	4. ESPERAR, DESESPERAR

N/A: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MUUUUY LARGO! (No pude hacerlo mas corto)

ADVERTENCIA: Estas son las condiciones en las que se desarrolla esta historia: Primero que nada, en este mundo que estoy creando, Hanamichi NO es Hermafrodita, NO es mujer y solo los hombres que son gays y son los pasivos en la relacion, es decir el UKE, si pueden embarazarse, los demás NO, en este fic se embaraza Hanamichi por que Obviamente es un RuHana, y son los únicos fics que me gusta leer y escribir.

Aunque no es exactamente un Universo Alterno, supongo que puede clasificarse así por la situación. Espero que la aclaración hecha conteste las dudas que puedan surgir.

CAPITULO IV. ESPERAR, DESESPERAR...

Tan pronto Kaede Rukawa abandono la casa de los Sakuragi, Hanamichi corrió al baño para vomitar una vez mas todo lo que había comido, desde que habían cenado se había olvidado de las ganas de vomitar, pues estaba realmente feliz y ni siquiera sentía asco, por que se sentía en un sueño, un hermoso sueño uno de esos demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad y después de haberlo disfrutado por unos segundos se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, y ahora se sentía fatal, ni su corazón o su estomago resistieron tanta presión y tristeza.

Kaede Rukawa, subía a la limosina que lo esperaba con sus padres adentro. Se sentó totalmente derrotado y con pesadez, mirando al piso sin saber que pensar o hacer, Que hice mal?!, se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez Que hice mal?!, "Que hice mal?!", hasta que lo hizo casi gritándolo.

¿QUE HICE MAL?!!!, díganme por que reacciono de esa manera?, por que no lo aceptó?, nos amamos!!, que mas hay que decir!!!, que hay que entender?!! – miro a sus padres buscando una respuesta.

No hiciste nada mal hijo, solo lo hiciste con la persona equivocada, el Señor Sakuragi, aun no esta listo para separarse de su hijo, por eso fue que reaccionó de esa manera, Ya no te culpes, que tu no hiciste nada mal – intentaba reconfortarlo con sus palabras pero le quedaba claro que en un momento así, era imposible evitar ese sentimiento de derrota para su hijo, que solía ganar en prácticamente todo.

ODIO MI VIDA!! – grito golpeando el aire con sus puños cerrados.

No hijo, no digas eso – Su madre se sentía tan triste que sin darse cuenta al ver a su hijo de esa forma comenzaba a sollozar también – Estoy segura de que si esperamos un poco mas todo se arreglara y el IDIOTA DE SAKURAGI-SAMA, va a recapacitar – ella estaba segura que Hanamichi estaría devastado, seguramente seguía llorando desconsolado en su casa, y también tenia la seguridad de que ni siquiera el IDIOTA DE SAKURAGI-SAMA podría soportar una escena así sin sentirse como un desgraciado.

No lo se, ya no se que hacer, todo era perfecto!!, y ahora ....RAYOS! – quería maldecir al mundo entero por separarlo de el amor de su vida, pero solo podía quedarse inmóvil por ahora. Tenia que esperar.

Hanamichi ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño, y solo podía escuchar a su padre gritándole a el y a su madre que no recibirían ninguna llamada y nadie saldría de su casa sin su permiso por un largo tiempo, al mismo tiempo que arrancaba furioso los cables del teléfono y los rompía junto con los teléfonos amontándolos contra el piso y pisándolos cuando estos no se rompían al llegar al suelo. Entre sus amenazas la que mas miedo le dio, fue que incluía arruinar a los Rukawa porque si a Hanamichi se le ocurría escaparse de su casa, de inmediato pondría una demanda por secuestro, estupro, violación, corrupción de menores y todos los motivos que se le ocurrieran contra los Rukawa y usaría todas sus influencias para hundir a la Familia Rukawa.

La madre de Hanamichi estaba en la puerta del baño, mas preocupada por su hijo que por lo que decía su esposo, ella sabia lo intransigente que podía ser su esposo, y también sabia que Hanamichi aun siendo el hijo mas pequeño y por consecuencia el consentido siempre respetaba sus ordenes, estaba segura de que Hanamchi no intentaría nada, mas que todo por miedo a que la familia de su novio sufriera las consecuencias. Ahora solo esperaba a que su esposo dejara de gritar y se largara al sótano. Ella esperaba paciente.

Después de largos minutos el Señor Sakuragi por fin decidió ir a su lugar preferido para estar solo, pero solo después de cerrar la puerta principal con cadena y candado, del cual muy pocas personas de la familia tenían duplicado de la llave.

Después de toda la conmoción llego una cierta calma llena de ansiedad por el futuro, y Hanamichi aun seguía hincado frente al escusado, intentando calmarse y dejar de vomitar, se limpiaba el sudor por los nervios y el esfuerzo en su abdomen, las lagrimas de tanto llorar por desesperación de no poder hacer absolutamente nada y solo pensaba en que odiaba a su padre y a su vida.

¡ODIO MI VIDA!! – grito desconsolado justo cuando su madre por fin entró, gracias a eso logro detener a Hanamichi, que para calmar su coraje estaba a punto de azotar su roja cabeza contra el azulejo del baño.

ESPERA!!, NO!, no lo hagas, hijo, cálmate – lo abrazo de inmediato - estoy segura de que todo se va arreglar, por favor – abrazo intentando consolarlo nuevamente.

Mama!!, Yo lo amo, por que no lo entiende?, Yo quiero esta con el!!, por favor Mama, ayúdame!! – seguía sollozando en los brazos de su madre que solo lo abrazaba pensando en la manera de darle fuerza y ánimos a su hijo menor.

Cálmate ya hijito mío, tienes que tranquilizarte, por ti y por mi nieto – Hana solo levanto y rostro mas que sorprendido y miro a los ojos a su madre que lo miraba preocupada pero sin juzgarlo, sino todo lo contrario – tienes que seguir viviendo, hijo, tu padre tiene que entender, lo hará, te lo prometo...

Pero, tú ... lo sabes? ... por favor no le digas nada, no le digas nada a Papa, por favor!! – le rogaba casi desesperado pues ahora tenia mas miedo de que su padre le quitara a su bebe o de que lo mandara a Abortar.

No le diré nada, no te preocupes – acariciaba su rostro secando sus lagrimas con cuidado pues la piel de su Hijo, ya se estaba irritando por derramar tanta agua salada – Hanamichi solo la abrazaba mas fuerte y escondía el rostro en el pecho de su madre.

Como... lo ... supiste?, te lo dijo Yohei? – alzo el rostro realmente intrigado por saber como su madre pudo haberse enterado de algo que jamás le había dicho.

Ah!!, así que el ya lo sabe heee?, pensabas ocultármelo también a mi? – le dijo simulando molestia por no haberle tenido la suficiente confianza.

Es que .. No sabia que hacer y Yohei me dijo que ustedes podrían quitármelo y .. y... - bajo el rostro totalmente avergonzado por haberle fallado a su madre de esa forma, pues estaba seguro que ella habría deseado que todo fuera a su tiempo.

No quieres saber como lo supe? – Hanamichi solo asintió con la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su madre que estaba seguro vendría acompañada de un consejo, de esos que él nunca le pedía – Me di cuenta ayer, que estuviste mucho tiempo con Yohei, siempre que te sucede algo importante se lo cuentas a el y si el te lo aconseja entonces me lo cuentas a mi, pero recordé tu comportamiento en toda la semana, me di cuenta de que todas las mañanas en cuanto te despertabas salías corriendo de tu habitación directo al baño para vomitar, y que después te ibas a la escuela sin desayunar, imaginate mi sorpresa!! Mi hijo no comía y vomitaba por las mañanas y además ¡mira lo delgadito que te has puesto! – le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura para demostrarle que era muy visible su estrecha cintura - obviamente me preocupé y hasta creí que te habías vuelto bulímico por que además has adelgazado mucho, pero... me metí en tu cuarto hoy por la mañana y encontré una prueba de embarazo, así que me imagine que pues tu ... estabas en... estado delicado – termino su relato con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, Mama, debí decírtelo antes, pero es que, creí que reaccionarias igual que papa, creí que me mandarías a Abortar o que me quitarían a mi bebe para darlo en adopción, y me dio mucho miedo, por eso esta mañana se lo dije a Kaede.

Entonces por eso se quiere casar contigo? –Hanamichi la miró con desconcierto, si eso era cierto, entonces tal vez Kaede no lo amaba tanto como el creía y solo se casaría con el por responsabilidad, le dolió mucho pensar que eso podría ser verdad – Mmmh...NO, no lo creo, me di cuenta lo emocionado que estaba cuando te pidió que te casaras con el, pude ver como se emociono cuando le diste el SI – eso logro que Hanamichi volviera a creer que Kaede no se quería casar con el solo por que estaba esperando a su hijo.

No estoy seguro, pero, no me importa yo quiero casarme, y no quiero hacerlo solo para darle un padre a mi bebe, sino por que en verdad AMO a Kaede, quiero ser su esposo, quiero estar siempre con el y tener una familia con el – por primera vez en ese Sábado tan ajetreado se sentía seguro de algo y su madre se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Estoy segura de que tu padre reaccionara, solo debemos darle tiempo, y no decirle que estas .. esperando – de nuevo sonrió emocionada por ser abuela por tercera vez, le encantaban los bebes y estaba segura que el de Hanamichi y Kaede seria hermoso, en realidad ella quería que tuvieran muchos – por que no te das un baño y vas a tu habitación, te preparare un te de limón con miel y te daré unas galletas saladas, seguro que no las vomitas, OK- le sonrío una vez mas para darle confianza.

OK – le contestó cabizbajo, aun estaba desanimado.

Arriba esos ánimos, mi niño precioso – lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco.

OK.

Quiero ver a mi chico Talentoso que puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga.

OK – lo dijo sonriendo, y recuperando un poco de su buen humor.

Y hay algo mas que me quieras decir aparte de "OK".

Gracias Mama, muchas gracias por entenderme y por ser tan buena conmigo – la abrazo y fue por su toalla a su habitación.

Ya, ya mi niño precioso todo va a estar bien, Si!?

Si.

Hanamichi hizo lo que le dijo su madre, se dio un buen baño y después fue a su cuarto a comer lo que su madre le preparo.

Kaede llego a su casa sin ánimos de nada, solo salio del auto sin decir nada, entro directo hasta su amplia habitación se quito el traje Armani que usaba y se puso ropa deportiva, no tenia ganas de jugar Básquet Ball, por que le recordaba a Hanamichi, así que fue al pequeño gimnasio que tenia en su casa y se puso a practicar algo de Kick Boxing y Boxeo, pues aun estaba furioso con el mundo entero y la única forma que tenia de descargar su coraje era golpeando algo o alguien pero solo tenia disponible aquel costal de arena por lo que se decidió a golpearlo tanto como le fuera posible hasta quedar rendido. Horas después se había quedado dormido en la alfombra del gimnasio.

Hanamichi hizo lo que le dijo su madre, se dio un buen baño y después fue a su cuarto a comer lo que su madre le preparo para quedarse mas tarde con ella a su lado dormido.

Antes de que la Señora Sakuragi, se fuera a dormir sola, por que sabia que su esposo se quedaría en el sótano solo como un perro, busco su celular aquel que le regalo su esposo en uno de sus cumpleaños, que fue el único que no se fue a la basura y llamo a Arashi, su hijo mayor.

Amanecía para todos y un chico de cabello castaño, alto y parecido a Hanamichi, saltaba las rejas de la puerta principal de los Sakuragi's, estaba molesto con su padre, era increíble que reaccionara de esa manera, y mas al recordar la forma en que recibió al prometido de su hermana, a ella le dio su consentimiento para salir de su casa sin siquiera casarse, y si alguien le preguntaba parecía que el Señor Sakuragi deseaba que Hanako saliera de su casa para siempre y si fuera posible que no volviera mas. No entendía entonces por que reaccionaba de esa forma tan negativa para con Hanamichi y su Novio formal, No entendía por que era tan celoso de su hijo mas pequeño, por que tenia que limitarlo tanto?, No era justo que lo alejara de su Amor, NO era justo!! y si tenia que faltarle al respeto a Sakuragi-Sama lo haría por el bien de su Imouto-chan, además a Arashi le agradaba Rukawa, fue el único que no se rindió ante la primer negativa de su padre, cuando le pidió el solo, sin la compañía de sus padres, ser el novio formal de Hanamichi. No era el primero, ya lo habían intentado otros, pues Hanamichi al entrar al equipo de Basketball conoció a demasiados chicos altos, atractivos, y de dinero que al parecer querían también una relación importante y significativa con su hermano menor.

De cualquier forma para Arashi, Rukawa parecía el único hombre lo suficientemente maduro y adulto como para soportar y Amar a Hanamichi, para nadie era secreto que cuando Hanamichi estuvo en el hospital en cuanto se lesiono, los únicos hombres que estuvieron como estatuas al lado de Hanamichi hasta que este despertó, fueron su padre y Rukawa, nadie pudo convencer ni a uno ni al otro de que debían descansar ni aun después de dos días de estar esperando.

Y si la edad era el problema, por que entonces Hanako salio de su casa a vivir con otro hombre mayor sin casarse y a los 16 años, esto era un abuso de autoridad y era hora de aclararlo.

Eran las 9 am y Kaede Rukawa, despertaba de su letargo de mal humor y sintiéndose como si el día anterior se hubiera puesto una verdadera borrachera, pues le dolía la cabeza y se sentía deshidratado, seguramente por el ejercicio, lo recordó por que junto a el también yacía un costal lleno de arena, al parecer en alguno de los golpes que recibió debió romperse y por consecuencia calló. Podía explicar la sed que tenia pero no sabia por que le dolía la cabeza, tal vez de tanto desear distraerse y no lograrlo o por haberse molestado tanto, había escuchado por ahí que si te enojas mucho, en tu cerebro se mueren muchas neuronas y después duele la cabeza.

Mmh... Rayos!!, solo esto me faltaba, que se me murieran mas neuronas...maldición! – hubiera seguido maldiciendo en voz alta si su madre no hubiera aparecido frente con el desayuno en una charola de plata.

Arashi, que bien que llegaste – abrazo a su hijo mayor dándole la bienvenida.

Hola – le dio un beso en la frente y no quiso perder mas tiempo – ¿Esta en sótano? – su madre solo asintió y Arashi se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre, no tuvo que tocar la puerta pues estaba abierta y en un pequeño sillón se encontraba su padre despierto sentado frente a un album de fotos con unas ojeras muuuy grandes.

Hola, padre – no pensaba encontrarlo de esa forma, se le veía realmente triste, casi era increíble que ese hombre que acariciaba las fotos de Hanamichi como si fueran un tesoro invaluable, hubiera sido capaz de hacer el escándalo que tomo lugar en el comedor de su casa – no te vez muy bien, he?, que te paso?

No te contó, ya tu madre? – le contesto desganado sin deseos de soportar preguntas tontas.

Si, pero quiero saber tu versión de la historia, desde el principio si es posible.

Cual historia?, no hay historia aquí, solo que Hanamichi es muy joven e inexperto y no puede jugar a la "casita" con otro "niño" de su edad igual de inexperto e inmaduro que él –estaba ciego por que no quería ver que lo que en realidad tenía, era miedo de perder a su hijito.

Lo siento pero yo pienso diferente, además por que no los dejas que jueguen a la "casita" si eso es lo que quieren?!!

POR QUE NO ME DA LA GANA!! – golpeo el aire con el puño cerrado y se levanto violentamente de improvisto.

No entiendo tu actitud Papa. Que es lo que te esta pasando?, desde que Hana tuvo esa lesión en su espalda te has vuelvo demasiado sobre-protector con el y .. Papa creeme, el no te necesita tanto como crees? – lo miro a los ojos con seriedad.

_Lo siento pero yo pienso diferente _– copio si frase ridiculizándolo un poco – y a ti que te importa, si ya no vives aquí – no lograba sostenerla la mirada por mucho y le daba la espalda tan pronto podía.

Es cierto, pero sigo siendo parte de la familia, e igual que tu quiero mucho Hanamichi, e igual que tu quiero que sufra lo menos posible, y si la causa de su sufrimiento es infligida por ti, o por que te da la gana ... también voy a intervenir!

Hanamichi es menor de edad y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él mientras así sea!

No puedes hacerlo sufrir de esa manera!, a caso deseas que te odie? – sin querer comenzaron a alzar la voz.

NO!, ESO NO! – definitivamente le dio un poco de miedo que Hanamichi lo odiara, por que aunque para muchos padres era normal en alguna ocasión sus hijos les dijeran la clásica frase "Te odio", el Señor Sakuragi nunca la había escuchado, por lo menos no de Hanamichi.

Entonces?. Papa, realmente creo que deberías pensar en lo que estas haciendo, ponte en su lugar, en el de Hana y en el del Kitsune, por favor no seas tan intransigente. Si ellos desean estar juntos y desean equivocarse y cometer errores y sufrir, pues dejalos que lo hagan juntos.

Pero .... nn...- sabia que su hijo mayor tenia razón y que sus propias razones para mantenerlo en su casa eran comprensibles, pero sus acciones No.

Pero?... que se te acabaron los argumentos?, por que no mejor me dices la verdad y dejas de mentirle al mundo entero y a ti mismo?

No se de que hablas?

Hablo de tu egoísmo, Hablo de que no quieres dejar a ir a Hanamichi, por que entonces te vas a sentir solo, y además por que ya no vas a tener a nadie a quien proteger.

Estas loco!!

SI, y tu también, si crees que con tu actitud vas a lograr que se queda por voluntad propia!.

No me importa lo que piense el mundo entero!, Hanamichi no se va a casar hasta que sea mayor de edad!.

Si?, Y estas seguro de que cuando sea mayor de edad, ya no van haber excusas para que no lo dejes ir de tu nido?, Ah! Ya sé!!, seguramente pensaras en otras razones para no dejarlo ir no? .... ¿¡te sugiero una!?, tengo buenas ideas de vez en cuando ... dime la verdadera razón, PAPA Soy Arashi Sakuragi, recuerdas? por que eso de que sea menor de edad no me lo creo!

No hay otra razón y ya largate!

A Hanako le permitiste que se fuera a los 16 años con un tipo de 21, que ni siquiera te había pedido su mano formalmente y ni siquiera lo quisiste conocer...

Ess .. diferente

Por que?

Por que es mujer

Y?

Es esss, mmmh, ella... las mujeres maduran mas rápido y el tipo con el que se fue tiene dinero y y y ya dejame en paz

Rukawa también tiene dinero, cual es el problema, realmente Hanamichi no es tan inmaduro y Rukawa menos?

No quiero que se vaya, aun, es muy joven, es infantil, es un niño aun y ese zorro puede hacerle mucho daño, estoy seguro de eso, acaso no has visto lo obsesivo que es? – comenzaba a decir lo que realmente le preocupaba como rogandole a Arashi que le creyera.

Mama, me a contado que tu eras muy parecido a el cuando ustedes eran novios?

Y...que?, yo estaba enamorado de tu madre y además era la primera vez que me sentía así!

Y tu crees que Hana y Rukawa no están enamorados? por que dejame decirte que las demás personas también pueden enamorarse!, no solo tu y mama.

Me estas faltando al respeto! – se alteraba una vez mas

Y tu le estas faltando al respeto a Hanamichi, y les faltaste al respeto a Kaede, y a su Familia. Papa, entiende que si ellos se quieren no van a permitir que nadie los separe, y entre mas lo hagas, ellos mas van a insistir y va llegar un momento en el que Hanamichi te va a odiar, y se va alejar de ti y no va a querer volver a verte, Dime si podrías vivir con eso, sin ver a tu hijo nunca mas? Podrías soportar su odio?, su rencor?, su miedo?

Callate, callate!!! YA!! – grito por fin descontrolado, era cierto, no quería perder a su bebe de 17 años.

Por favor padre, tienes que dejarlo ir!

Pero por que ahora?, por que tan pronto? – no quería aceptarlo aun, pero tampoco quería que su niño sufriera por su culpa.

Por que así es la vida, el amor no tiene edad, tú me lo dijiste una vez, recuerdas, y me apoyaste cuando me enamore de esa chica casi 10 años mayor que yo, y creeme que gracias a eso, ahora soy un hombre felizmente casado – sonrío recordando a su esposa de 35 años, que se encontraba en su casa cuidando a sus dos hijos.

Te dijo tu madre que cuando golpee a Hanamichi, Kaede, casi se me fue encima, si no hubiera sido por los 6 meseros y su padre que lo detuvieron seguramente una tragedia habría sucedido.

Mama me dijo que eran 8 – lo dijo sonriendo.

No es cierto – le dijo casi riendo – Kaede fue mas prudente que yo sabes? – cambio el tema sintiéndose mas tranquilo, pero aun tenia miedo de perder por completo a su Hana-chan – se retiro cuando sus padres se lo pidieron y prefirió evitar un lío mayor.

Tienes razón, sabes?, en eso del lío mayor, un día lo ví peleando con Yohei, y aposté en su contra, la verdad me sorprendió saber que Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya, apostaran a favor del Zorro, y adivina que?, perdí!, jejeje, ese Zorro con un golpe casi logro que Yohei se desmayara? Y yo perdí 300 mil Yen's, fue terrible JAJAJA – volvió a reír rompiendo por fin la tensión que se respiraba en ese sótano tan acogedor.

Hace cuanto los viste pelear? – se sentó en su sillón nuevamente, observando las fotos de Hanamichi a los 4 años.

Tres semanas creo?, no estoy seguro.

Mmh... – suspiro, realmente estaba triste.

Papa, Hanamichi no se va olvidar de ti, seguro te llamara todos los días, y vendrá a visitarte cada fin de semana – el volumen de sus voces había bajado considerablemente.

Crees Que el Zorro acepte? – lo miro expectante.

Si, estoy seguro que Kaede Rukawa haría cualquier cosa, por hacer a su Dohao feliz.

Soy un desgraciado infeliz, no debí, golpearlo, no debí correr a los Rukawa de mi casa, y tampoco debí quitarle su anillo. Sabes una cosa?, creo que eso le dolió mas que los golpes.

Le pegaste muy fuerte? – se preocupo un poco Hanamichi.

No se, no lo he visto.

Mas te vale que no, por que si es así, tal vez venga un zorro justiciero y te de tu merecido no crees?

Me lo merezco jajaja – sin darse cuenta por fin río dejando que dos lagrimones resbalaran por sus mejillas, las cuales limpio en un segundo, casi podría jurar que Arashi no las vio, pero se equivoco.

Habla con Hana-chan quieres?, has las paces con el y deja que juegue a la "casita" con su novio, deja que se equivoque y que afronte las consecuencias de sus errores, pero dejalo vivir – termino la charla un poco preocupado por su padre, pues esta separación era muy dolorosa – voy a hablar a con el ahora y después me marcho, tal vez venga el próximo sábado con mis hijos, te extrañan mucho.

OK – se levanto y le dio un abrazo a su hijo mayor, estaba realmente orgulloso de el, y también de si mismo, por que el lo había educado, claro y también su esposa – Hasta luego hijo, y gracias – le dio una palmada, suspiro y se dejo caer en su sillón otra vez.

N/A: Disculpen la mala edición del capitulo anterior --! espero que se haya entendido la

idea principal, pero tenia tanta prisa de ponerlo que ya no lo pude revisar mas veces (lo revise muchas veces creánme!!). La historia pronto se acabara. Gracias por sus comentarios me han iluminado la vida (). No crean que ya lo tengo todo escrito y que estoy poniendo un capitulo por Día, jejeje, lo que sucede es que últimamente estoy muy inspirada y hago un capitulo por día, claro solo en la escuela por que en mi casa mi computadora se murió (y apesta), Espero sacar otros dos capítulos mas en esta semana. Ya que tods parecen haber reclamado a Rukawa como suyo, y se han olvidado de Hana, pues yo lo haré, HANAMICHI ES MIO jajajajajaj, si MIO, MIO jajaja.


	5. PROMESAS

N/A: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CORTO ...

ADVERTENCIA: Estas son las condiciones en las que se desarrolla esta historia: Primero que nada, en este mundo que estoy creando, Hanamichi NO es Hermafrodita, NO es mujer y solo los hombres que son gays y son los pasivos en la relación, es decir el UKE, si pueden embarazarse, los demás NO, en este fic se embaraza Hanamichi por que Obviamente es un RuHana, y son los únicos fics que me gusta leer y escribir.

Aunque no es exactamente un Universo Alterno, supongo que puede clasificarse así por la situación. Espero que la aclaración hecha conteste las dudas que puedan surgir.

CAPITULO V. PROMESAS

Y que piensas hacer hoy? – se atrevió a preguntarle con cierto temor muy bien fundamentado.

Me voy a robar a Hanamichi – contesto comiendo y mirando hacia ningún lado y las sospechas de su madre se confirmaron, era algo serio.

Ah si? – lo tomo con calma sabia que si reaccionaba de otra manera no lograría nada – pues yo creo que ... deberías pensarlo un poco mas detenidamente no crees? – Kaede miro a su madre tan fríamente que la hizo temblar.

No hay otra forma – en realidad aun no estaba muy seguro.

Deberías llamarlo y saber que ha sucedido en su casa.

No creo que su padre me deje hablar con el.

Pero antes deberías intentarlo – sentía la obligación de insistir.

Mmh.. tal vez.

Por lo menos intentalo antes de ... Robártelo – le sonaba un poco raro hablar de "robar", a alguien con su hijo.

Supongo – era razonable lo que su madre le sugería y lo estaba tomando en cuenta.

Kaede siguió comiendo en su habitación pensando en como podría comunicarse con Hanamichi, para prevenirlo y para que empacara algo de ropa y se despidiera de su madre, estaba seguro que ella al igual su propia madre deseaba que unieran sus vidas en santo matrimonio.

Después de la llegada de Arashi a casa de los Sakuragi's, la madre de Hanamichi, intento recordar algo que no le dieran ganas de vomitar por la mañana, cuando se embarazo por primera, segunda y tercera vez, estuvo pensando un rato y después decidió que le daría te de limón con miel y galletas saladas.

Aun era temprano y aunque Hanamichi ya había abierto los ojos aun se sentía cansado y por alguna extraña razón mas tranquilo, no sabia si por que su madre le había prometido que todo se iba a arreglar o por que ella sabia la verdad, y tal vez por esa tranquilidad aun no salía como siempre directo de su habitación al baño para vomitar, se quedo meditando y se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Mas tarde la Señora Sakuragi, fue a ver si su hijo ya estaba despierto, se dio cuenta que seguía dormidito, y prefirió ir a la cocina para imaginar que había sucedido con su hijo mayor y su esposo, minutos después escucho un portazo y se imagino que era Hana-chan corriendo al baño, solo sonrío y espero a que saliera para comenzar ha preparar algo mas que te y galletas.

Arashi se sorprendió un poco cuando frente a el, su hermano menor salía corriendo directo al baño y como su intención era hablar con el, pues lo fue a esperar a su habitación.

Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes, Hanamichi fue a su habitación lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a una de las personas que mas quería sentado en su cama justo frente a el, le dio mucho gusto y de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos.

¡Arashi!, Hola!, que bueno que viniste! – sin esperar a que se levantara de su cama salto a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, como cuando tenia 5 años; quería mucho a su hermano mayor y siempre que lo veía se lo demostraba.

Hola Hana-chan! – respondió a su abrazo igual de ansioso de verlo, aun no lo había visto bien, pero tal vez los golpes que le dio su padre no fueron tan fuertes – que gusto verte, Bebe!!.

No me llames bebe, ya no soy un bebe! – dijo haciendo pucheros, aunque le gustaba que siguiera llamando bebe, lo hacia desde que nació, Arashi se sentía con ese derecho por que Hanamichi nació cuando el ya tenia 7 años, así que para el, Hanamichi siempre seria un bebe.

Claro que no, ya eres un hombre responsable, cierto?

Responsable? – bajo el rostro y pensó en que si lo fuera, tal vez no se hubiera embarazado, por lo que cambio de inmediato el tema - te contó mama lo que sucedió anoche? – se sentó en su cama y bajo el rostro, se sentía un poco triste aun.

Si – se puso en cuclillas frente a el y observo mas detenidamente su rostro y pudo observar por fin que su labio inferior esta un poco hinchado y tenia una cortadita.

No se que hacer ... – sus ojos nuevamente se sintieron acuosos pero ya no quería llorar, mientras Arashi solo lo observaba con cierta tristeza.

Piensa positivamente – tomo el rostro de su hermanito con ambas manos y acaricio su labio roto con uno de sus dedos – deberías ponerte hielo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que si el Zorro te ve así se puede molestar un poco con papa y entonces, habrá una pelea mas grande no crees?

Que? – Se toco el labio por instinto en cuanto su hermano se lo recordó – déjame ver – fue al espejo del baño y observo su labio mas detenidamente – Sí.. tienes razón, me pondré hielo... pero que dijiste de pensar positivamente?

Es que ... creo que papa vendrá a hablar contigo en un momento mas, y tengo la sospecha de que será solo para bien.

Tu crees?, de verdad – se entusiasmo de inmediato.

Si, hable con el antes de que despertaras y creo que logre que razonara un poco, aunque tengo que admitir que la razón de su desagrado por lo que Kaede hizo, fue por que estaba celoso.

Celoso de que? o de quien?

Del Zorro!, Hanamichi, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que los mira a ustedes dos cuando están juntos?, no has visto que lo saluda con un poco de desagrado?

A Kaede, No, nunca! – se extraño un poco de lo que le dijo su hermano mayor pero seguía intrigado con lo que había sucedido en esa charla con su padre – y que te dijo papa?

Oh!, es cierto, bueno nos dijimos muchas cosas, pero digamos que aunque le ha dolido aceptar dejarte ir...

VA A DEJAR QUE ME – bajo la voz al darse cuenta de que había gritado de emoción– Case! – pero seguía emocionado.

Eso creo, pero aun tienes que hablar con él, y reconciliarte con papa, él te quiere mucho y no creo que quiera que lo odies, y mucho menos que lo olvides.

Oh!, no pensé que se sintiera así!, pero no te preocupes, cuando Kaede y yo nos vayamos de Japón lo voy a llamar cada tercer día y además no nos iremos hasta finales de enero así que nos vamos a seguir viendo en lo que resta del año – la alegría de volver a ver Kaede y de casarse le devolvieron de inmediato, las ganas de todo.

Y como cuantos meses vas a tener cuando te vayas?

Meses de que? – no tenia la menor idea de lo que su hermano hablaba.

Deee ... – toco su abdomen con la palma de su mano – "esto", te lo digo, por que se supone que no debes viajar en avión desde los 6 o 7 meses.

De que hablas? no te entiendo nada – era verdad.

Hablo ... – bajo la voz lo mas que pudo – de mi nuevo sobrino.

Cual sobrino?

Hanamichi!, ya se que estas "esperando"!

Esperando que? – no lograba entender de que hablaba su hermano.

Ugghh no lo puedo creer? – se acerco a su oído y le dijo suavemente –"se que vas a tener un zorrito" – le dijo claro y lo suficientemente fuerte.

QUE!!?... COMO!? ... QUIEN?! – era imposible que su hermano también supiera!, ¿acaso también lo sabría su padre?

Mi madre me lo dijo por teléfono, al parecer estaba un poco preocupada y por eso me llamó

Y ... por eso viniste... y que piensas – bajo el rostro avergonzado y depues decidió darle la espalda a su hermano, simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Mmmh en realidad, aún no lo puedo creer, es decir, sabia que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no tan pronto, pensé serias papa hasta los 21 años por lo menos, así como Yo – observo como su hermanito se avergonzó de inmediato - Y no me molesta, solo me sorprende y bueno creo que ya era hora de tener un sobrino, y no creo que Hanako nos vaya hacer tíos pronto – lo abrazó por detrás recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Hanamichi y pudo sentir como se tensó, tal vez creía que también le daría algún golpe por ser tan irresponsable – tranquilo Hana-chan, no tengo nada que reprocharte, además de que no eres el único responsable por las consecuencias y bueno también debo admitir que admiro a tu Zorro, es muy valiente – río para romper un poco la tensión – ¿no crees?.

Entonces no te avergüenzas de mi y de mi irresponsabilidad? – se volteo en su abrazo y lo miro con un poco de preocupacion.

Jamás me avergonzaría de ti Hana-chan – y nuevamente los brazos de su hermano le rodearon el cuello y el correspondio al abrazo de inmediato – pero sabes una cosa, creo que esta bien que empieces a tener hijos a tu edad, por que déjame informarte que deberás tener por lo menos tres hombres.

Por que tres?

Por que al primero deberás ponerle el nombre de Papa, al segundo seguramente el de Kaede y al tercero deberás ponerle mi nombre entendido? – lo miro divertido al ver la cara inocente de su pequeño hermano, llena de sorpresa.

Entonces debería tener 5 o 6 – dijo ciertamente entusiasmado después de unos segundos – por que también debería entonces ponerle el nombre de mi mama al cuarto y al quinto el nombre del papa o de la mama de Kaede y Mi nombre al ultimo.

Entonces serian, como 7?, wow, espero que no sean enanos, te imaginas los 7 enanos! Jajajaja!! – siguió riendo.

Tonto!, no digas eso ni en broma, que Kaede me mata! – se imaginaba que si salían enanos sus hijos entonces Kaede pensaría que no serian suyos sino de alguien mas y eso si que lo preocupaba.

Era broma Torpe, Dohao!!, eres un Dohao, jajaja

Ya deja de burlarte de mi – puso cara de puchero y logro que sus ojos mostraran lagrimas falsas.

Noooo!, perdóname Hana-chan!! - simulo estar preocupado y lo volvió a abrazar riendo al mismo tiempo que Hanamichi sonreía un poco.

Hey!!, niños de que se ríen, tienen hambre? – pregunta la Señora Sakuragi.

No - respondieron al unísono – Oh!, Mama, adivina que?, Arashi dice que habló con Papa y si va a dejar que me Case!!, puedes creerlo?

Es en serio?! – pregunto un poco incrédula, creía que su esposo tardaría mas tiempo en aceptarlo.

Pues Yo creo que Si – dijo alegremente al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba Hanamichi.

Es fantástico!!, no crees Mama?, voy a ir a casa de Kaede y le voy a decir que ...

Aun No! –Habló fuerte Sakuragi-Sama, no estaba molesto pero se veía muy serio – Tenemos que Hablar Tu y Yo primero y aclarar algunas cosas importantes.

En ese caso, yo me marcho – se despidió de su madre con un beso en la frente, de Hanamichi con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – quédate tranquilo – le dijo a su Imouto-chan y miro a su padre a los ojos justo antes de irse – Padre ... ten confianza en Hanamichi, quieres? – le dio una afectiva palmada en el hombro antes salir de la Habitación de Hanamichi y se fue.

¡Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas golpear si no quieres que te demande por maltrato infantil!! – le dijo su esposa aún muy molesta y después dirigió su mirada a su hijo menor – Hijo si pasa algo, grita y yo vengo enseguida – lo pensó mejor – o llamo a la policía – lo dijo con simpleza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

"Hanamichi Rukawa", te gusta como suena? – aun estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación, no se le veían muchas ganas de entrar y no miraba a Hanamichi a los ojos – O tal vez suena mejor "Hanamichi de Rukawa", me parece mas tradicional, y tal vez se verá mejor en los periódicos, ya sabes en los encabezados y en las portadas de las revistas – hablaba, tranquilo, serio y sin muchas ganas de continuar – eso es lo que quieres verdad? – lo miro a los ojos por primera vez y Hanamichi bajo el rostro.

Ah! ... yo no se, no sabia que pondrían mi nombre en las revistas – estaba confundido, no sabia si a Kaede le gustaría que hicieran eso con ellos y su compromiso.

Tu nombre? "Hanamichi de Rukawa", ya te sientes de Rukawa he?, tan pronto piensas como si el y tu fueran Uno?

Ah! ... yo no se – no sabia que contestar a las preguntas de su padre.

Estas seguro que deben casarse Ya!, no puede ser en unos cuantos años mas, no se unos 2 o 10?

En .... realidad ....Yo ... nosotros queríamos casarnos lo mas pronto posible por que tu dijiste que yo no podía irme de tu casa a menos que me casara y bueno Kaede se ira pronto y .... El va a empezar a visitar USA mas seguido, comenzara a investigar donde se quedara y a conocer la ciudad – las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

Mmh, sí ya veo entonces vivirán juntos tan pronto se casen?

Si

Aja, mmhh... y cuando será eso?

Lo mas pronto posible – era obvio para cualquiera.

Si fuera por ti, seria mañana no es cierto? – le dolía que quisiera irse de su casa.

Eh .. Sí, bueno yo no estoy seguro, pero ...- Así tenía que ser por su bien y el de todos

Te olvidarás de mi?, de tu madre?, de tu casa? – ahora le hablaba dándole la espalda, cada vez se sentía peor y un nudo grande comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Nooo!, Nunca lo haré, Yo – levanto el rostro pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre aun le daba la espalda decidió quedarse pegado en donde estaba – los quiero mucho a los dos y Sí los voy a extrañar mucho pero, eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver – tenia que insistir en que el Jamás se olvidaría de ellos.

Pero Yo quiero verte todos los días! – volteo para hablarle de frente por fin, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras decía lo que en realidad sentía y deseaba.

Lo siento Papa!! – corrió a abrazarlo, se sentía mal por lo que sucedía con su padre en ese momento, y se dio cuenta que sin quererlo fue egoísta, por que nunca pensó en su Padre – lo siento mucho – decía entre sollozos, mientras ambos lloraban tranquilamente, abrazados como si algunos de ellos fuera a morir.

Yo lo siento mas – era como una despedida, el así lo sentía.

No me olvidare de ustedes Papa, Lo prometo, te prometo que te llamare todos los días y que vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda y que a nuestro primer hijo le pondré tu nombre y y y te prometo que ..

Ya No digas mas hijo, te creo, Te Creo! – lo abrazo mas fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos.


	6. RECONCILIACIONES

N/A: ESTE CAPITULO ERA EL FINAL, PERO ESTABA MUY LARGO, POR ESO LO PARTI EN DOS Y SI ESPERAN UN POCO MAS, HABRA UN EPILOGO ...

Mientras Kaede se daba un refrescante baño y se esforzaba por pensar en la mejor forma de comunicarse con Hanamichi, sin tener que matar a Yohei, un Chico Alto y parecido a Hanamichi tocaba a su puerta.

Salio del Baño y se vistió de inmediato, dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera necesario para acercase a Hanamichi, o para por lo menos escuchar su voz, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con alguien familiar.

HEY! Zorro... - habló tan pronto lo vio.

Arashi!? que haces aquí!? – se sorprendió de verlo y no pudo evitar sonar hostil

Mmhh ya me di cuenta que no te da mucho gusto ver a tu cuñado he?, aunque me gusta mas como suena "hermano" – lo dijo tranquilo y sonriente.

En realidad estaba a punto de salir.

Si, ya me imagino que quieres ver a Hanamichi, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que vendrá verte, el solo por supuesto.

No entiendo, ¿que quieres decir con eso de que vendrá a verme?. ¿A caso no estas enterado de lo que sucedió anoche?

Oh!, claro que si, mi madre me llamo a noche y hoy hace unas horas hablé con mi padre y al parecer se dio cuenta de su gran error- Kaede lo escuchaba con atención – Y ha recapacitado, en realidad decidí venir cuando el y Hana decidieron arreglar sus diferencias, me imagino que será pronto y después de eso, estoy seguro que el vendrá a tus brazos otra vez jajaja, sonó muy dramático y cursi no te pareció? Jajaja – ¿se estaba volviendo cursi acaso?, se pregunto a si mismo para entender el significado escondido en sus palabras.

Cursi? Claro que si! Pero, ¿es en serio?, ¿no estas bromeando?, ¿como estas tan seguro de que Hana vendrá?, y ¿en cuanto tiempo? – sin querer se asomó a la puerta, para ver quien estaba cerca ó si su Hana venia y se dio cuenta de que Arashi aun estaba ahí parado en la puerta – Oh!, lo siento, adelante – se hizo a un lado y le indicó que lo siguiera – Vamos a mi habitación, quiero que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió.

OK – caminaron y entraron a la habitación de Kaede, la cual se dividía en dos. En un lado estaba la cama cerca del clóset y en el otro lado una clase de oficina pequeña que era donde ellos se encontraban, sentados en un amplio escrito, uno frente al otro y de repente Arashi se sintió como en una oficina con Kaede mirándolo tan seriamente y claro expectante a la vez.

Y bien dime todo lo que sabes – parecía una interrogación .... policíaca.

Ok, pero no me trates como un sospechoso, quieres "hermano"?

Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco ansioso por saber que rayos sucedió desde anoche, por que ya he intentado llamar a tu casa y al celular de Hanamichi, pero parece que están descolgados o apagados todos los teléfonos!

Corrección!!, "Hermano" están en la Basura – le dijo asintiendo con ojos cerrados.

La Basura?

Si, bueno ayer, me contó mi mama, que después de te fuiste, Papa arranco los teléfonos y los destruyó y claro que después los tiró a la basura, además de que cerro la casa por dentro y por fuera con candados y cadenas.

Mmh ... - casi se lo podía imaginar.

Bueno el hecho es que esta mañana hablé con Papa y creo que por fin entendió que Hanamichi debe estar contigo desde ahora – Kaede se preocupo un poco, pues tal vez Ahora el Padre de Hanamichi también sabia que su hijito estaba embarazado, Arashi miro a los ojos a Kaede y se dio cuenta que éste, pensó en lo peor – No te preocupes, Papa no sabe que Hanamichi esta esperando un zorrito.

Un zorrito? De que hablas, estas loco? – tenia que probar su suerte, tal vez nadie lo sabia aún.

Ya sé la verdad Kaede y no tienes por que ocultármelo tu también.

Quien te lo dijo? – ya no quiso fingir mas.

Mama

Y con que derecho se pone a repetir algo que nadie debe saber? – lo dijo un poco molesto.

Con el derecho de ser Mama, además Hanamichi no se lo dijo, ella lo supo por su cuenta.

Mmh si he? y ¿que piensas hacer? – le dijo desafiante - ¿quieres pelear conmigo o solo quieres darme un sermón?.

No, bueno, creo que lo que han sufrido en las ultimas horas, ha sido suficiente escarmiento para que aprendan a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos con mas responsabilidad.

No le pedí a tu hermano que se casara conmigo solo por que espera un hijo mío – lo dijo ciertamente molesto.

Ah no?

Lo hice por que quiero que este conmigo desde ahora y para siempre. En realidad el que este embarazado solo fue un catalizador para que me diera cuenta de que debíamos estar juntos desde ahora, y por eso quise hacerlo. Yo Amo a Hanamichi como no tienes idea. – lo ultimo casi lo dijo en un susurro.

Me doy una idea Kaede Rukawa, créeme que si, por eso fue que intervine en este problema, y hablé con mi padre y créeme que no fue tan difícil hacerlo entender las verdaderas razones de su unión.

Le dijiste que ..

No Kaede, Dohao, acaso no me acabas de decir Tu mismo, que la principal razón de que quieras casarte con Hana-chan, es el amor que le tienes y no el que este esperando un "zorrito" tuyo.

Deja de decir que mi Hana va tener un "zorrito" --!

Bueno, entonces puedo decir que va a tener un "mono-zorro"?

No, mejor dí que va a tener un "zorrito", suena mejor !

Jejeje, lo sabia, Oye!!? Crees que se parezca a ti o al o a los dos?

No lo se, pero me gustaría que se pareciera a él

Sí sería grandioso, otro Hanamichi en el mundo jajaja,- Río una vez mas, la verdad es que el también estaba feliz de que su Hermano menor por fin hubiera encontrado el Amor - Sabes una cosa?

Que?

Creo que tu y Hana-chan van a ser muuuy felices, y van a ser una de esas parejas que no se separan nunca.

Eso creo también y es lo que deseo mas en esta vida.

Y dime hermano, cuando han planeado casarse?

El Sábado por la tarde.

¿QUE?! -se levanto de silla de inmediato muy sorprendido- PERO ¿Cómo?!!, ¿PORQUE TAN PRONTO? a nuestros padres les va dar un infarto – casi estaba seguro que seria difícil que alguien se mantuviera en calma después de escuchar la fecha de la Boda.

Es necesario si queremos anunciar que seremos padres en un mes mas como máximo – Era obvio para Kaede.

En un mes mas les dirás a nuestros padres lo del zorrito? 00! – Aun seguía de pie y muy sorprendido. Ese zorro ya había pensado en todo seguramente.

Si, así es, quieres ver las invitaciones? – Arashi no se equivoco cuando miro a Rukawa por primera vez y también de la nada lo llamo Zorro, definitivamente no solo era astuto sino que también era previsor.

WOW, las invitaciones?, Bromeas acaso?

No, llegaron esta mañana, solo 90, no pienso invitar a mucha gente, solo los que puedan venir serán suficientes, - le mostró una de las invitaciones que se encontraban en su escritorio – Mira esta es la tuya.

Ha!, vaya no lo puedo creer?, wow y tiene mi nombre!!

Es para ti no? !!

Eh si jeje... u !! OH!! Ahora que lo recuerdo... - Se puso serio y le dijo en voz alta – NO INVITES A MI HERMANA POR NINGUN MOTIVO.

Por que?

Es que es ... es una larga historia

Dame un resumen

Tú Sí que eres directo hermano

Dímelo ya _hermano!_

Esta bien, en resumen, mi hermana solo va a arruinar las cosas, por que ella envidia y creo que odia a Hanamichi

Que? Pero Porque? Que pudo hacer Hanamichi para que lo odie?

Nacer

Que?, solo por eso, pero eso es estúpido!

Lo se, pero que quieres así es Hanako, siempre le tuvo celos a Hana-chan, por que bueno aunque no lo creas, además de que mis padres lo quieren mas por ser el menor, también pues Hana-chan siempre ha sido mas bonito que ella.

Bonito? – para Kaede, Hana era mas que bonito, era lo mas hermoso que existía en el universo.

Si, la situación esta así: ella tiene las mismas características físicas que Hanamichi, incluso su altura, es decir, es alta, un poco bronceada, de cabello Rojo, y largo, no muy lacio, de ojos cafés, en realidad es casi idéntica a Hanamichi, y es muy bonita, solo se diferencian en el genero, pero por alguna extraña razón era muy difícil que a alguien le agradara Hanako, en cambio Hana-chan, bueno el le agradaba a todo el mundo, con su sonrisa fácil y su alegre humor y bueno ella es como la bruja malvada, sabes desde que tenia como 10 años ella siempre que podía le hacia daño a Hanamichi, es mayor que el por 5 años, y por eso era muy fácil para ella empujarlo o golpearlo cuando era pequeño, y bueno supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que mi padre siempre la mandaba a colegios fuera de Kanagawa, y por eso fue que se alegro de que se fuera tan joven de casa.

Mmh ya veo, esta bien, entonces, no vendrá – no iba a invitar a alguien que pudiera causar disturbios a su boda y menos a quien le había hecho daño a su Hana

Me imagino que ya también reservaste la Iglesia y el Salón para la Recepción, cierto?

Es correcto! – lo dijo con orgullo

Fantástico! – se levantó – bueno creo que es hora de irme, ya te informe que al parecer tus planes se van a realizar sin mayores problemas, a menos claro, que Papa decida que no le gusta que se casen tan pronto, de cualquier forma te auguro felicidad y un gran futuro – le dio la mano y Kaede la estrecho con fuerza – Hermano.

Hasta luego Hermano y gracias por venir a darme las buenas noticias.

No es nada, hasta luego

Nos vemos el Sábado.

Ok – se despidió con la mano en el aire y se fue a su casa

Mas tarde, el timbre de la puerta de los Rukawa's sonaba insistentemente y Kaede que esperaba a que llegara Hanamichi a su casa pacientemente en su sillón favorito de la sala, se levanto de inmediato con la imagen de su Hana en la mente. Podía sentir su presencia. Y así era, pues al abrir la puerta, un hermoso y sonriente pelirrojo con las mejillas rojas y respirando con dificultad se encontraba frente a el

Hola!! – no pudo decir mas, pues los brazos de su novio le rodearon la cintura levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo para ayudarlo a entrar a su amplia casa.

Hola – inmediatamente después de contestar el saludo, unió sus labios a los de su prometido y lo beso con todas las ganas que tal vez nunca había sentido, pues la separación le había parecido inminente en las pasadas 14 horas, lo besaba con amor, con deseo, con ansias y con locura, pero desafortunadamente Hanamichi que correspondía como le era posible comenzó a sufrir al necesitar aire, por lo que con sus manos en el pecho de su novio intentaba alejarlo un poco para poder respirar – Que pasa? – a Kaede le extraño mucho que Hana intentara separarse de el, pero aun así le dio un poco de espacio.

Necesito – respiraba difícilmente ahora - .... Respirar ..... lo siento .... Pero vine ... corriendo y ...- hablaba con pequeñas pausas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

Oh!, ya veo – por un momento pensó que lo que no quería era besarlo – lo rodeo con una brazo y lo llevo a la cocina para darle algo de tomar – tienes sed? – le ofreció un baso de agua mientras Hanamichi se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, para descansar sus piernas también.

Si!! Gracias!! – acepto de inmediato el baso con agua y lo bebió rápido, de inmediato los brazos de su novio volvieron a rodearlo cariñosos y tan pronto Hanamichi puso el baso en la mesa, Kaede lo volvió besar, pero desafortunadamente mordió su labio inferior, por lo que Hanamichi volvió a empujar a Kaede lejos de el – Mmmh!!, Aouch!! Me dolió! – se quejo con un puchero y tocándose el labio inferior y Kaede al ver donde se tocaba se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Fue por el golpe que te dio tu padre ?– le pregunto serio y molesto

Si, pero no es tan grave, solo fue una cortadita – sonrío intentando hacerlo menos grave, aunque sabia que Kaede estaba molesto, pero Kaede a su vez sabia que su Hana-kun, no deseaba mas problemas así que ignoro las ganas de Darle unos cuantos golpes a su padre y solo suspiro para Hacer todo menos difícil.

Que te dijo? – le pareció conveniente cambiar el tema de alguna manera.

Oh!, pues me dijo muchas cosas, pero ya tenemos su consentimiento por lo menos, y su palabra de Honor de que no va hacer nada malo en contra de tu familia – mientras lo decía lo negaba con la cabeza

En contra de mi familia? – le pregunto sorprendido, el no sabia que Sakuragi-sama pensaba en hacerle Daño y mucho menos a su Familia.

Ah!, sssi, bueno es que me dijo que si me iba contigo sin su permiso iba a hacer lo imposible por Dañarlos a ti y a tu familia... pero no te preocupes, por que eso ya no va a pasar, ya todo esta bien y nos podemos casar sin problemas jeje – como siempre habló de mas y deseo no ser tan sincero y no poder callarse nada.

Mmhh – beso su mejilla y le dijo al oído – otra de tus cualidades importantes es tu honestidad, gracias por decirme todo y no ocultarme nada – le sonrió y lo volvió a besar con ternura y sin morder sus labios esta vez – te amo.

Y yo a ti ,Te amo muuucho – le hablo con sus labios tan cercanos a los de Kaede que no los pudo mover mucho y estos de inmediato fueron atrapados Por su Prometido nuevamente. Kaede recordó, después de 15 minutos de besos y mimos que debía comunicarle a su prometido los planes y la fecha de la Boda.

Hana, vamos a mi Habitación – le dijo al separar sus labios de los de su Hana.

Que, para que? – le preguntó un poco atontado aún por la intensidad que estaban tomando los besos.

Quiero que veas lo que hice ayer.

Oh!, es cierto, me dijiste que tenias muchas cosas que hacer – se levantó sin mas preámbulos y se dejo guiar por su novio a su habitación, donde estaba el escritorio y que al solo tener una silla cerca de la computadora, opto por sentarse en el regazo de Kaede, quien gustoso de tenerlo tan cerca, lo rodeo con un brazo mientras con el otro manipulaba el Mouse de su computadora – Wow que bien manejas la computadora y el Mouse, me gustaría ser tan rápido como tu.

Lo serás con la práctica, al igual que con el Ingles.

Ingles, tengo que aprender a usar la computadora y también el Ingles??, pero no se nada ..

Con la practica aprenderás

Pero si tu mismo dices que soy muy torpe como voy a ....?

Yo te voy a enseñar y ya no me rezongues – lo miro seriamente.

Yo no rezongo – le contesto con un puchero.

Entonces no chilles – le reprocho el puchero y las lagrimitas faltas de cocodrilo en los rabitos de sus ojitos.

Ah! ... Me dijiste chillón? , yo no soy chillón?, no soy mhhh- su novio le callo la boca tapándosela con la suya en un beso muy apasionado – de que estábamos hablando? – le pregunto minutos después nuevamente perdido en las nubes.

Mira, estas son las invitaciones y en la computadora tengo imágenes del Salón para la recepción y la Iglesia y la limusina también, aunque todavía nos falta escoger tu traje, por lo menos ya tengo el mío así que ...

WOW todo eso?, ya tienes todo? Wow que rápido!! – que bonitas están las invitaciones!! A cuantas personas vamos a invitar? ....me gusta ese traje .... el blanco esta bien..... ay que lindas flores!.... – Hanamichi observaba todo lo que Rukawa le mostraba con mucho interés, haciendo gestos y expresiones que no pasaban desapercibidas por su prometido, por lo que entre el muestreo de accesorios y lugares los besos iban desde los mas tiernos hasta los mas apasionados.

Los Novios pasaron la tarde viendo el salón, y la iglesia en la que se iban a casar. Gracias a que ambas familias eran Cristianas, harían todo a la forma Occidental, eso emocionaba mucho a Hanamichi, pues desde que era pequeño le gustaron las bodas Occidentales en grande, y sabia que la suya tendría que serlo también, y aunque seria un poco apresurada, estaba seguro que seria muuuy hermosa y el pondría todo de su parte para que todo saliera bien. Solo faltaba un detalle, comunicarles a sus padres que se casarían el próximo sábado y que no había marcha atrás, por que además, ya todo estaba listo.

Solo falta decírselo a tus padres – Kaede interrumpió los pensamientos de Hanamichi trayéndolo devuelta a la realidad

Ya lo saben tus papas?

Si, sabes que de hecho, fueron ellos quienes me recomendaron el salón y la iglesia, además de que me aconsejaron que No cancelara las reservaciones ayer en la noche – lo dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Pensabas cancelarlo todo? – lo miro hacia abajo de forma triste y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kaede, como queriendo consolarlo por haber sufrido una separación que parecía segura y para siempre

Si, bueno no estaba seguro pero, como estaba muy desilusionado pues .....¿puedes creer que era la primera vez que no obtenía lo que quería a la primera ? – se lo dijo seriamente.

Umh, pues yo creo que tus esfuerzos serán recompensados, jejeje – le sonrío con dulzura como siempre y le dio un besito en los labios

Yo lo creo también... – le correspondió su beso mientras sacaba de su pantalón el anillo que guardaba para su Hana y lo deslizo por su dedo anular una vez mas – Que hora es?

No se – ni siquiera le importaba, estaba tan feliz de tener a su novio abrazándolo y con su anillo en su mano de nuevo, admirándolo con mucho entusiasmo y pensando en el futuro, uno lleno de felicidad.

Casi son las 8 pm, debo llevarte a tu casa, y aprovecharemos para comunicarles a tus padres la fecha de la Boda.

Uy!, tu crees Que acepten ? – volvió de su burbuja de felicidad y se preocupó un poco.

No se.

Solo espero que papa no reaccione como ayer – no deseaba volver a separarse de Kaede por lo que lo abrazo con fuerza, apretando mas sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de su Koi

Yo también – escondio su rostro en el cuello de Hanamichi, deseando lo mejor.

Kaede llevo a Hana a su casa, en su auto, para llegar mas rápido, esperando lo mejor por parte del Señor y la Señora Sakuragi, aunque sabia que cuando estos supieran la fecha de la boda, habría problemas, pero tenia que pensar positivamente.


	7. YA CASI !

N/A: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA UN POCO LARGO, LO VOLVI A PARTIR EN DOS JEJE SORRYYY PERO SE ME ESTA ALARGANDO MUCHO Y NO SE POR QUE, NO ES EL FINAL , Y ME VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR UN POQUITO CON EL EPILOGO (AUN NO LO DECIDO) , gracias por leer mi fik!!

CAPITULO VII. YA CASI ....!

Tadaima!! – grito Hanamichi al llegar a su casa y al abrir la puerta de inmediato su saludo fue correspondido.

Hana-chan, que bien que llegaste!– se dio cuenta de que no venia solo y cortésmente saludo al prometido de su hijo – Kaede-kun, me alegro de verte otra vez.

Oyasumi nasai, Sakuragi-San – se inclino un poco al saludar a su suegra demostrándole sus buenas costumbres y el respeto que le inspiraba como siempre.

Que bueno que llegaron a tiempo, Hana-chan, tu padre trajo un pastel de chocolate, y cenaremos ahora, ¿Kaede-kun te quedas a cenar?,cierto?

Ah, bueno, si, gracias – se inclino una vez mas, pensando que las cosas se estaban dando de la mejor manera.

Que bien!!, Kaede quedate aquí, te llamare cuando todo este listo – fue a la cocina y ayudó a poner la mesa.

Kaede se sentó en el sillón individual que había en la sala de los Sakuragi's a sabiendas de que ese sillón en particular solo le pertenecía a Sakuragi-Sama, en realidad el sabia que nadie que no fuera el Señor de la casa se sentaba ahí, ni siquiera cuando estaba ausente, en varias ocasiones Hanamichi le había dicho que no debí sentarse nadie en ese sillón pero el era un poco necio y cada vez que podía se adueñaba de justamente ese sillón. Desafortunadamente el verdadero dueño del sillón llego a la sala de estar.

Te gustaría usurpar mi lugar ne? – pregunto sonriendo tristemente.

EH!, no, no yo solo ... – se levanto de inmediato y se alejo lo mas que pudo del sillón.

Rukawa Kaede ... que día seria bueno para ir a tu casa y que tus padres estén ahí, claro, y tu también.

Puedo preguntar para que?

Necesito disculparme por mi comportamiento.

Oh!, bueno si lo desea, mañana mismo esta bien.

OK, iré mañana en la Noche, te parece bien?

Claro Si, esta bien.

Después de un silencio incomodo a Kaede no se le ocurría nada que hacer o decir, para safarse de esa incomoda situación, pero de repente su mirada se cruzo con la de su suegro.

También debo disculparme contigo.

No es necesario Sakuragi-Sama, yo entiendo ...

No, no creo que entiendas ... yo cometí muchos errores anoche, nunca había retado a pelear a un hombre mas joven que yo, imaginate lo ridículo que me siento ahora jejeje – se rió agachando el rostro y cubriéndoselo con una mano.

No se preocupe, yo entiendo ...

Dejame hablar, necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo también – y lo miro a los ojos.

OK – se puso firme como un soldado.

Comenzare por disculparme contigo, se que no debí comportarme tan agresivo, se que tus intenciones son buenas, me lo has demostrado en muchas ocasiones y por la forma en que te trate te ofrezco una disculpa – lo miro a los ojos seriamente, pero triste.

Señor no es necesario ..

Es justo y necesario, Yo, perdí el control y lo admito, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando sientes que te quitan uno de tus mas valiosos tesoros no crees?

Si, en eso tiene razón, y lo entiendo, por que yo sentí lo mismo cuando usted me alejo de Hanamichi, aunque solo fueron unas horas, sentí que lo perdería para siempre y si no me exalté como usted, creo que fue solo por que me detuvieron a tiempo y por que tenia la esperanza de que todo se resolvería de la mejor manera al final

Eres muy maduro y la verdad es que admiro a tus padres y por eso quiero felicitarte a ti también.

Gracias, y no es necesario yo solo deseo que entienda que el amor que siento por Hana, es real.

Lo se, ya me di cuenta –Hanamichi se dio cuenta de la platica entre su padre y su prometido y solo los interrumpió cuando le pareció prudente.

Kaede, Papa, la cena ya esta lista, vamos? – enlazo uno de sus brazos a Kaede y el otro a su padre y los llevo con una gran sonrisa a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con pequeños comentarios y aunque se sentía un poco tenso el ambiente, Hanamichi y su madre intentaban amenizarlo con comentarios armoniosos acerca de cosas triviales y casi sin importancia pero después del pastel una nueva noticia debía ser comunicada.

Mmmh que rico estuvo el pastel, ne Kaede?

Ah, si claro – el apenas lo había probado, aun tenia mas de la mitad en su plato y miraba hacia abajo, Hanamichi lo miro preocupado, le tomo una mano con la suya apretándola un poco, mostrando así el brillo de su anillo, eso le dio confianza y valor, esta vez no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo separe de Hanamichi, así que se armo de valor y lo dijo sin preámbulos – Es hora – le dijo a Hana al odio y el solo asintió.

Papa, mama.. – Hanamichi quiso comenzar hablar para darle mas confianza a su prometido – ya que ustedes nos han dado su consentimiento para casarnos, pues bueno nosotros, vamos a a....

La Boda será el Sábado por la tarde – dijo Kaede sin poder esperar mas.

¡QUE!!!, pero por que tan pronto? – casi grito la Señora Sakuragi

Es necesario – dijo Kaede sin alzar la voz.

Por que?... – volvió a preguntar la Señora Sakuragi – para después, entender la razón sin ser esta dicha – Oh!!, bueno, esta bien.... supongo que es lo mejor – se volvió a sentar en su lugar sin darse cuenta de que su esposo no había dicho nada, dirigió su mirada hacia el y lo observo levantar su vista lentamente desde su taza de té hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su mas valioso tesoro, se miraban con tristeza, pero sonreían igual. Sakuragi-Sama ahora sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir esa unión.

La madre de Hanamichi, decidió no perder mas el tiempo y comenzó a preguntarle a Kaede todos los detalles de la Boda, y este le contestaba con lujo de detalles, Hanamichi le correspondía la sonrisa a su padre, mientras este se le acercaba y comenzaba a preguntarle cualquier cosa relacionada con el evento. Todo fue armonía por algunas horas hasta que dieron las 10: 30 pm. Kaede al ser aun el novio de Hanamichi volvio a su casa, por que además tenían clase al otro día.

Fue una semana agitada, por que todos debían ayudar a entregar las invitaciones y medirse los trajes, además de que tenían que decidir el menú y a donde seria la luna de miel, que solo duraría una noche y un día, por lo que tendría que ser en Kanagawa, pues Hanamichi y Kaede decidieron que no faltarían a la escuela, y que tal vez en navidad se irían otra vez de viaje, solo que en esta ocasión se irían mas lejos y por mas tiempo.

Una ocupación mas para la pareja seria buscar en donde vivir, amueblar el departamento y decorarlo lo mejor posible. Eso si que fue una verdadera batalla, pues mientras Kaede se decidía por los colores más lúgubres y oscuros, Hanamichi hacia lo contrario, escogía colores pastel para los muebles y las paredes y le pedía a Kaede que decoraran el departamento con figuras de zorritos y gatitos de porcelana, a lo cual Kaede tuvo que ceder por que su monito se lo pedía con mucha ilusión. Eso de tener una casa bonita, y parecida a la de sus padres, era un sueño que Kaede quería hacerle realidad a Hanamichi.

Pero el Viernes por la noche...(Un día antes de la Boda)

Se llamara como mi papa! – Descansaba tranquilo sentado entre las piernas de Kaede, recargando su espalda cómodamente en su pecho, mientras su prometido le acariciaba el abdomen, hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando de la nada le comunico su decisión.

No lo creo! – No le pareció justo y se lo hizo saber de inmediato, alzando un poco la voz.

Que? Por que no? – se volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, casi sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su novio.

Por que Debe llamarse como Yo – tenia ese anhelo muy escondido y jamás se lo había comentado a nadie.

Pero, Yo le prometí a papa que se llamaría como él – se levanto de la cama de su novio fijando su vista en él.

Y por que no me lo consultaste primero? – se reincorporo dispuesto a imponer su voluntad.

Por que me pareció justo que si nos permitía casarnos debía darle "algo", para compensarlo – era una promesa, tenia que cumplirla.

No tienes que darle nada – le contesto molesto y se levanto para poder mirar a su novio hacia abajo.

Es mi padre!, Claro que Sí! – levanto el rostro y alzo un poco la voz.

Claro que No! – comenzó a gritar un poco.

Claro que SI! – No cedería en esta ocasión.

DIJE QUE NO! – Era su voluntad la que debía cumplirse.

Ahgg eres un idiota!! – ya no quería pelear, pero estaba muy molesto, mucho.

No lo soy – Era obvio para el mundo.

Claro que si! – comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

No lo soy! – Esto se estaba poniendo difícil y el no lo iba a hacer fácil tampoco.

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Adiós! – decidió salir de su habitación y terminar la discusión.

Que, pero estábamos ... – le pareció una grosería que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca.

"....." – giro su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, mientras le daba la espalda a su rojito.

aghgg eres un idiota, kitsune apestoso! – no lo dijo en serio, solo resignado a que si no lo podía convencer ahora lo haría después.

Tu eres el idiota! – en realidad si le molesto el insulto y volteo para rebatirlo.

No, Tu! – comenzaron a pelear de nuevo sin razón.

TU! – lo miro amenazante y muy fríamente.

Ahgg ya no te quiero, ya no me voy a casar contigo, por que eres un Idiota!– no le gusto que le mirara como si fuera menos que el, y decidió aprovechar que la puerta ya estaba abierta para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte del zorro.

A donde crees que vas – le dijo prepotente tomandolo rudamente de un brazo y jalándolo hacia el

Suéltame! No te quiero ver ahora!! – le grito molesto con su actitud y necia postura.

A no?! – y lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura y espalda y lo beso con furia.

Sueltmmmmhh – después del beso al que no correspondió, lo empujo con fuerza y le dio una cachetada – Te odio!! – le grito con los ojos hinchados de coraje y apunto de llorar – YA NO ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO! – se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y salio no sin antes escuchar la dolorosa respuesta de su ex prometido ahora.

A si?!, Pues a ver quien te quiere con el hijo de otro!! – le grito cuando salia, antes de que Hanamichi azotara la puerta – Doh'ao!.

Idiota!!- susurro al salir, y comenzó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte, tenia miedo, pero estaba tan enojado por la forma en que Kaede lo trato, que se fue corriendo a su casa.

Corrió y corrió hacia su casa muuy molesto y derramando mucho agua salada, sudor y lagrimas, pero aun muy molesto, además de que comenzaba a considerar la propuesta de Yohei, y ya no tenia miedo de decirle a su padre que estaba "esperando", estaba seguro de que lo apoyaría al cien por ciento.

Ya no me voy a casar! - entro y azotó la puerta con fuerza, y se dirigió a su habitación y de nuevo azotó la puerta.

Que paso?- pregunto la Sra. Sakuragi, saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

Que la boda se cancelo – dijo el Sr. Sakuragi muy sonriente, que estaba sentado en su sillón al llegar Hanamichi mientras, pensaba en lo feliz que seria ahora que se iba a librar del Zorro apestoso.

Que?, Pero, como? Por que? – de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo menor.

No se, pero es fantástico no crees? Heheheh – le dijo acercándosele por detrás y tomándole un brazo para detener su trayecto.

Estas loco – se soltó de su esposo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo sin dudar.

A donde vas, espera, dejalo solo – de nuevo la detuvo.

Claro que no!

Pero necesita desahogarse

Pues lo hará conmigo – y lo miro con molestia – Voy a hablar con mi hijo y si me detienes, vas a desear no haberlo hecho! – se lo dijo con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

Esta bien – le dijo sumiso.

Mientras en casa de los Rukawa's ...

Es un idiota!, Un idiota! – Kaede paseaba en su habitación dando vueltas muy molesto aun – por que se tiene que llamar como su padre, tiene que llamarse como Yo, si Como Yo! ... o como mi padre, pero no como Sakuragi-Sama, Demonios!! – dio una patada a su cama y la rompió, por que era de madera, ese sonido fue escuchado por su madre, mientras el seguía en su cuarto golpeando y rompiendo cosas en su habitación.

Kaede, hijo que sucede haya adentro – la madre de Kaede nunca abría la puerta sin permiso, pero le preocupo mucho el ruido y decidió entrar a ver que sucedía.

Nada, que ya no me caso mañana – le dijo molesto y con los brazos cruzados

Decidieron posponer la Boda, ¡Que bien! así podrán venir mis amigas de Madagascar y ..

Ya no hay Boda – lo dijo en voz baja.

Que?

Ya no se quiere casar conmigo

Por que?

Por que no quiero que nuestro primer hijo se llame como su padre – la miro a los ojos esperando que lo comprendiera

Mmhh?

Tiene que llamarse como Yo o como mi padre – se senalo a si mismo

Y si es niña?

No lo creo!, tiene que ser niño! – casi lo grito, seguro de que asi debia ser

También de eso le vas a hecha la culpa, por que veo que según tu, el ha sido responsable de esta ... destrucción y de la cancelación de la Boda.

El me dijo que ya no se quería casar conmigo, solo por que no quise que le pusiera el nombre de su padre a nuestro primer hijo, pero Yo tengo la razón y no el, además no se por que demonios tenia que prometerle a su padre que le pondría su nombre sin consultármelo, no es justo!.

Debe haber alguna razón

A mi no me importa

Debe ser importante como para que se haya negado a casarse contigo hijo, piénsalo

No se ... pero no me importa ... Rayos! – le dio un golpe a su escrito y este también se derrumbo.

Hijo, creo que tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes --!

Mmmh.... Rayos!

Calmate hijo, por que no mejor vas y arreglas las cosas con Hana-kun, estoy segura de que no será difícil, es decir, solo tienes que llamar a tu primer hijo ...

No quiero!

Por que No?, que tiene de malo, el segundo se puede llamar como tu y el tercero ...

Mmh.. rayos!, no habia pensado en eso y supongo que tienes razón, pero ... Es cierto, el segundo se puede llamar como Yo, pero yo quiero que el primogénito sea como Yo!

Por que?

Por que?, pues por que ... yo bueno.... – se rasco la cabeza y recordó lo que había hablado con Arashi y también recordó que el deseaba que su primer "zorrito" se pareciera a Hanamichi y no a el – tienes razón, tienes razón, Soy un IDIOTA! – se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano – Mama, necesito que me ayudes – la miro a los ojos y la tomo de los hombros, con un plan ya formandose en su zorruna y astuta cabeza.

Claro hijo, en lo que quieras

En casa de casa de Los Sakuragi's.

Que paso cariño, por que dices que ya no te vas a casar? – pregunto la señora Sakuragi preocupada.

Pues ... – seguía llorando sin parar- Snif ... Snif – el no quiere que nuestro primer hijo se llame como mi padre y ... snif ... nos peleamos y me ..snif.. moleste mucho y le dije que ya no lo quería y ... no es cierto si lo quiero aun, es un idiota pero si lo quiero, solo que quiero cumplir mi promesa.

Que promesa?

Le prometí a . Snif... papa que le pondría su nombre a nuestro primer hijo ...snif... y Kaede no quiere ...

Pero por que le prometiste eso a tu padre, sin consultárselo a Kaede?

Por que?, ¡No se!, pero lo hice y quiero que así sea, Mama tu sabes que Yo siempre hago lo que Kaede me dice, por que así como tu, yo también pienso que Kaede es muy inteligente y todo eso y que por lo mismo siempre hago y actuo en nuestra relación como el dice, pero esto No, en esto no voy a ceder!, hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir con o sin Kaede! – se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Oh!, vaya, pues solo espero que Kaede-kun, lo entienda.

Ya no me importa – se limpio las lagrimas bruscamente.

Pero tu me dijiste que lo querías aun. No es cierto?

Si, pero ya no, mientras se comporte como un IDIOTA, no lo quiero cerca de mi, el tiene que ceder en algo alguna vez, no crees?

Claro que si, Pero ..., hay Hana-chan, es que esta situación es aunque parezca ridicula, es un poco difícil ..

Por que?

Por que Kaede debe desear lo mismo, no crees? que su hijo se llame como el o como su padre.

Pues... no me importa.

Hay... Hana-kun – lo abrazo y lo conforto como pudo

Mientras el Sr. Sakuragi se preparaba un sándwich en la cocina muy tranquilo y feliz por que su Hana-chan ya no se iba a casar, el timbre de su casa sonó muy insistentemente.

Rukawa Kaede, que puedo hacer por ti – pregunto al abrir la puerta solo que no se dio cuenta que detrás de el, habían mas Rukawa's

Yo, bueno ..- titubeo un poco, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo convencer a Hanamichi de que no lo dejara plantado en la iglesia.

Venimos a invitarlos a Cenar a un muy buen lugar que les va encantar! – entro sin pedir permiso llevando a su esposo del brazo muy sonriente y buscando a la Sra. Sakuragi.

Hola, Señor Yo .. – Hablo un poco tímido el Sr. Rukawa, no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su esposa.

Kaede, sube a su habitación y tira la puerta si es necesario – le hablo al oído y muy bajito para que no la escucharan los otros dos y Kaede obedeció, aunque no tenia que recordárselo.

Oye espera adonde vas...- El señor Sakuagi se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues la Sra. Rukawa, comenzó a Hablar de los detalles del salón y la iglesia muuuy animada, acaparando su atención por completo.

Noc, Noc...

Voy a decirle a tu padre que no nos moleste mas – abrió la puerta y – ¡Kaede-kun!!?, Oh! Que bien que estas aquí, vienes a ..

Si... puedo pasar – se lo dijo un poco avergonzado y cabizbajo.

Claro, adelante – se salio de inmediato y les cerró la puerta con seguro.

Hana.. – Hablo quedo.

Que quieres? – le dio la espalda en cuanto lo vio entrar y le contesto serio.

Ah, yo bueno quiero que hablemos ...

De que?

De que.. bueno ...Tienes razón soy un Necio y y y ...

Lo llamaremos como a mi padre? – le pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

Si, será como quieras – bajo el rostro – pero debes prometerme, que le segundo llevara mi nombre o que si son gemelos, uno de ellos llevara mi nombre – era realmente necesario dejar claro que era difícil acceder.

Gemelos!, tu crees que eso pueda pasar? – lo miro por primera vez, un poco sorprendido.

Bueno, no se, pero mi hermana tuvo gemelos, tal vez podamos, también ...

Ah! De verdad, entonces vas a ...

Si, se que es importante para ti y para tu padre así que el "Tensai debe cumplir sus promesas" – le dio una de esas sonrisas reservadas solo para Hanamichi

Claro que si jejeje

Entonces?

Que?

Ya no me vas a dejar verdad – pregunto con miedito

Mmmh no estoy seguro – le dio la espalda, de nuevo, sonriendo de forma traviesa, solo que Kaede se dio cuenta de su pequeña travesura al hacerse el difícil.

Que? como que no estas seguro?, Torpe – lo abrazo por detrás y cuando sus manos llegaron al estomago de Hanamichi, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

AHaaa! no me digas Torpe!, BUAHAHAHAHA!, NO YA NO HAHAHAHAH JAJAJAJ, YA NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS!!, AHAHAH

Te casaras conmigo? – lo tiro a su cama y ahora le hacia cosquillas en todo el cuerpo mientras se posicionaba sobre su Hana-kun

AHAHAH, JAJAJ, BBUHAHAHA SI, SI pero ya dejame, jajajaja – Lo miro a los ojos aun respirando con dificultad pero sonriendo y con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos debido a las cosquillas y la risa.

Te amo – se acerco lentamente también sonriente, hasta los labios de su Prometido y los junto con los suyos, lo beso con ternura como le gustaba a Hanamichi, saboreando sus labios con mucho gusto.

Mmmh.. Yo también – lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y esperando mas besos, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

No ... – un beso – vuelvas a.... – otro beso – decir que ... ya no me quieres – comenzó a besarlo de forma mas apasionada al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su cadera sobre la de Hanamichi y en un descuido de Hana, se froto contra el de forma un poco brusca

Ahaa!, que haces Kaede? – gimió de dolor y placer pues su sexo comenzó a despertar.

Ummh, tu que crees? – seguía frotándose contra Hana de manera menos brusca.

No! – se levanto un poco con Kaede sobre el – mis padres están haya abajo, y pueden oírnos, mejor .....

Espera – se dirigió a la puerta, le quito el seguro y grito – Mama!!! – cuando no escucho nada, cerro la puerta con seguro nuevamente y volvió con su prometido – Ya se fueron, no te preocupes.

Quienes?

Nuestros padres, mis padres invitaron a los tuyos a cenar y bailar en un lugar que les gusta mucho y no van a regresar hasta la madrugada – sonrió con malicia mientras se le acercaba mas y con una de sus manos acariciaba una pierna de su Hana, que en ese momento solo usaba la pijama.

Pero, es que .. – no pudo hablar mas pues sus labios nuevamente fueron cubiertos por otros ansiosos de saborear los suyos.

Te amo – se lo dijo una vez mas antes de cubrir a Hanamichi con su cuerpo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a estimular su ansioso sexo, y el de Hanamichi.

Ah! ...Kaede, no tan fuerte! Ah!!– lo estaba frotando demasiado fuerte y lo lastimó un poco.

Te deseo ... ahora! – casi fue una orden y de inmediato se quito la ropa que usaba, pero Hanamichi no parecía reaccionar tan rápido como el, pues seguía recostado en su cama, con las mejillas rojas e intentando desviar su mirada, "¿como podía ser tan tímido aun?" si ya habían hecho el amor como unas 15 veces desde que eran novios, tal vez aun eran muy pocas para acostumbrarse, pero hey!, ahora tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos y hacer el amor unas 10 000 veces mas y tal vez Hanamichi por fin podría acostumbrarse y ya no seria tan tímido, eso quería creer.

Sin esperar se abalanzó sobre su rojito y le quito la ropa como pudo, pues aunque Hana no se resistía tampoco ponía mucho de su parte, pero así era siempre, en ocasiones no se movía y solo dejaba que Kaede hiciera todo el trabajo. En ocasiones eso le parecía desalentador a Kaede, pero nunca se desanimaba, pues segundos después, Hanamichi comenzaba a reaccionar y cuando Kaede menos se lo imaginaba también comenzaba a moverse, en sincronía con el, por lo que estaba seguro que solo debía esperar un poco para lograr una agradable respuesta. Sabia que sus esfuerzos pronto serian recompensados con un "AH! Mas fuerte!" o con un "AH! Mas profundo!", y tal vez casi al final de su orgasmo con un "Otra vez!", en forma de Ruego u Orden, aunque eso era circunstancial, por que Hanamichi era muy prudente y solo pedía ser poseído de nuevo a menos que hubiera tiempo.

Sus esfuerzos fueron de pronto recompensados pues Hanamichi abrió sus piernas casi automáticamente esperando lo que seguía, permitiéndole mas acceso a su cuerpo, por lo que sin pensarlo mas introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en la estreches de su amante, lentamente y sin prisa, no era necesario apresurarse, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, y solo se dedico con calma a estimular los pezones de su lindo monito sin poder aguantarse un raro comentario: "tienes unas tetillas preciosas!", al escuchar el raro comentario en el calor de la pasión, Hana solo se sonrojo mas, y sonrió con timidez, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo sus tetillas de forma mas visible. Kaede solo le correspondió la sonrisa, y se dedico a succionar con fuerza cada uno de ellos, ese par de bolitas rositas lo enloquecían, era como si tuvieran miel saliendo de ellas, por que solía hasta morderlas, cosa que hizo, mientras otro de sus dedos entraba en su monito. Hanamichi comenzó a gemir de forma moderada y a moverse bajo el de forma suave, respondiendo a cada uno de sus estímulos.

Ya eran 3 de sus dedos los que se encontraban invadiendo la estrecha entrada de Hanamichi, logrando asi su incomparable placer, pues ahora Kaede había encontrado con sus largos dedos una vez mas ese punto conocido para ambos, que al ser estimulado con suaves roces o fuertes frotes, lograba desatar miles de descargas tan intensas que hacían que el cuerpo de Hanamichi se arqueara totalmente, frotando involuntariamente sus excitados miembros.

Con los ojos cerrados Hanamichi no pudo aguantarse las ganas de pedir ser poseído y lo vacalizo: "Kaede, entra en mi ahhoooraaa!" casi grito desesperado mordiendo sus labios después, Kaede solo se regocijo de placer al escuchar a su monito tan necesitado de tenerlo dentro y ya no lo quiso hacer esperar. Fue entrando lento, muy lento, como la primera vez, tal vez no era necesario pero en realidad aun se estaban reconciliando, por lo que sin dudar al encontrarse totalmente dentro de su Hana le repitió cuando lo amaba mirando su rostro un poco compungido por el dolor de ser penetrado, solo tenia que quedarse unos segundos mas así, para después comenzar a moverse igualmente lento, pero aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas con el tiempo. Poco a poco, entraba y salía su miembro con mayor facilidad, debido a los fluidos que se escapaban con los segundos, lo cual permitía a Kaede entrar cada vez mas profundo en su Hana, que solo gemía con mayor fuerza cada vez que por accidente rozaba su próstata por dentro , además de que cada vez que entraba lograba tocarlo mas profundo y con mas fuerza, pero el ritmo aun era lento por lo que sin inhibiciones Hanamichi vocalizó sus deseos una vez mas: "Ah! Kaaedeee Masss rápido .....Ah!! SI!!", de inmediato sus deseos fueron concedidos, pues el Zorro aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas sin dejar de estimular a Hanamichi, tocándolo por todas partes y presionándolo aun mas contra su propia cama.

Segundos después Kaede termino dentro de Hanamichi por primera vez esa noche, feliz de no tener la necesidad interrumpir su coito, o de usar condón, Hanamichi al sentir ese liquido caliente en su interior exploto igual manchando su vientre y el estomago de su prometido. Segundos después solo se escuchaban "Te amo's" en la habitación.

Eran casi las 6 pm, cuando sus azules ojos se abrieron ...

Rayos! – miro el reloj despertador, y noto que se había quedado dormido – Hana ... – lo llamo suavemente mientras movía su hombro, pues aun lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Mmmh.. Kaede, Te amo .. – hablo dormido, y Kaede solo sorió.

Yo también – lo dijo quedo, y observo una sonrisa en el rostro de su monito, que simplemente no quería despertar, pero el debía irse, salir por la ventana era la mejor opción, de otra forma los padres de Hana podrían escucharlo y entonces, estaba seguro de que algo muuuy malo podría pasar. Lentamente, se deshizo del abrazo de su Hana, con cuidado para no despertarlo y le escribió una pequeña nota a su prometido. Después de vestirse saltó por la ventana, fácilmente, pues no era la primera vez.

N/A: SORRYYY pero se me esta haciendo muuuy largo este final, espero el viernes subirlo, jeje, y con respecto al epilogo, aun no decido en que tiempo tienen ideas ??


	8. CASADOS

N/A: Después de Partir este capitulo en 3 por fin la tercera parte del final, llego heheh, sorry por la tardanza pero en los ultimos dias he tenido mucho trabajo, No es muy largo este capitulo, pero espero que satisfaga las expectativas de quien lo siga leyendo, espero no aburrirlos y nos leemos en el Epilogo. Matta ne!! !

CAPITULO VIII. CASADOS!!

Después de casi 12 horas de un cómodo y hermoso sueño, Hanamichi despertó, ciertamente feliz, no se extraño al recordar con quien durmió y que esa persona no despertara a su lado, lo que le extraño fue encontrar una linda nota :

_Hanamichi:_

_Ya despertaste? _

_Nos vemos en la Iglesia... Te amo._

_Kaede_

Yo también – sonrío, pensando en su amor y se volvió a recostar- mmh.... en la Iglesia, es cierto – se levanto súbitamente – Hoy!!, es Hoy! – miro la hora en el Reloj, marcaba las 11 am – jeje que bien que no es muy tarde ... Awwwum – bostezo tranquilo y se estiro tanto como pudo hasta quedo satisfecho y todos los huesos le tronaron.

Y Después de pensar en cualquier cosa, se levanto hasta quedar sentado de nuevo – Y si viene mi mama a despertarme y me ve que estoy .. – se miro y se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada de ropa – mmh.. pero mama ya sabe que no soy virgen y de seguro se imagino que anoche hicimos el amor Kaede y yo como parte de nuestra reconciliación – lo medito un poco sin poder evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que hizo en la noche con su prometido y después se volvió a recostar tranquilamente – HIII!!!, pero si viene mi papa a despertarme OH! Que le voy a decir y las sabanas están ... mmmhh .. – se volvió a levantar hasta quedar sentado – No!, mejor si me levanto yo solito y me visto – asintió varias veces antes de levantarse por completo y ordenar un poco su cuarto, cambiar las sabanas, y darse una buena ducha con agua caliente.

Hana-chan? – golpeo la puerta contra la pared del baño muy fuerte

Ahaa! – grito del susto

Oh!, lo siento hijo, no queria asustarte, solo vine a ver si eras tu el que estaba en el baño, jeje, lo siento... y como te sientes hoy... ya no tienes ganas de vomitar por las mañanas, tienes hambre? – ella pensaba que podia ser Kaede y por eso llego subitamente antes de que Sakuragi –Sama se levantara y armara un escandalo mas.

Oh!, es cierto, hoy no me dieron ganas de vomitar, que bien!, jeje, crees que ya no me voy a sentir mal?

Mmhh.. no estoy segura pero, espero que no, bueno ahora solo siguen los antojos y los desagradables cambios de humor aunque bueno tu ya debes estar acostumbrado no? Solo espero que Kaede tambien ...

Ay mama no te entiendo!, cuales cambios de humor

Pues, eso es hijo hablo de los continuos cambios de humos que tu tienes a cada rato, y eso que no estas embarazado

YoOO??, mmh no me habia dado cuenta, pero espero que Kaede este acostumbrado y no terminemos la relacion antes de que nazca el bebe jejej te lo imaginas mama?

Si, pelirrojo, con cara de zorro y ojos azules

Jeje, si tienes razon, espero le quede bien el nombre ....

Oh!, lo olvidaba, ya trajeron tu traje de la tienda, esta precioso, te espero en la cosina, tienes que desayunar muuuy bien, debes tener muchas energias..

Si, ya voy,jeje –"No lo puedo creer, ya trajeron mi traje, uuu que ganas tengo de verlo... – y salio de la ducha directo a su habitacion

Primero secate – le ofrecio la toalla, con una agradable sonrisa

Oh!, lo siento – la tomo apenado y sonrojado

Ay!, no lo puedo creer, mi "Tensai" SE VA A CASAR – dio un pequeño grito y luego salio del baño aun emocionada – Voy a despertar a tu padre, anoche llegamos muy tarde y aun no se ha levantado el muy perezoso ..

Jaja, OK..

En el transcurso de las 11:30 am hasta las 3 pm, Hanamichi dedico su tiempo a comer y arreglar su cuarto por ultima vez pues ya habia llevado casi toda su ropa a su nuevo departamento solo le quedaba su pijama y unas 2 camisas y dos shorts, solo para ese dia, y el anterior, ademas de que se dedico a admirar su hermoso traje blanco por casi dos horas, una antes de desayunar y una después de desayunar. Era simplemente hermoso.....

La señora Sakiragi, estaba a punto de terminar con su maquillaje cuando sono el timbre de su puerta ..

Chicos!!, que bien que llegaron, Hanamichi esta en su cuarto y creo que ya termino de vestirse ... ¿Yohei?, eres tu? Que te sucedió – estaba irreconocible solo que nadie sabia por que – mirate, parece que una manada de Dinosaurios te paso por encima..

Eh!, si bueno lo que paso fue que ....

FLAS-BACK

Iba caminando para la casa de Takamiya con mucha hambre, eran casi las 6 am y tenia que pasar justo por la casa de Hanamichi cuando vio que alguien saltaba la barda que rodeaba la casa de su mejor amigo. En cuanto dio el ultimo paso se quedo petrificado y pegado al suelo, pues pudo ver como sus pies aterrizaban con cierta elegancia y como se erguia para después voltear hacia donde estaba, sabia que tenia que correr, sabia que su vida corria peligro, pero no podia moverse, se sentia como a un sapo a quien asecha una serpiente hipnotisado por su mirada solo alcanzo a decir las primeras 4 letras de su nombre antes de ser perseguido ...

Ru ka ... - quiso dar la vuelta y salir corriendo pero en cuanto lo intento una mano mas grande que la suya apreto fuertemente su hombro y comenzo a temblar ... - No! – solo sentia como la voz de su torturador le decia que no debia volver a envenenar la mente de su prometido nunca mas con sus estupidos comentarios, con esto le aclaro que se referia a lo ultimo que hablo con Hanamichi, justamente por lo que se habia escondido de Rukawa, en el transcurso de la semana. Esa mañana Kaede Rukawa Le dio la peor golpiza que pudo haber recibido en su joven vida.

No supo si pudo defenderse, solo supo que tenia que vengarse de esa golpiza de cualquier manera solo que en ese momento no estaba conciente de que su venganza podría causarle daño tambien a la persona que mas queria...

FIN FLASH BACK

Tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Tetsuo, y no venia solo asi que tuve que soportar yo solo a su pequeño ejercito .. jeje, pero no se preocupe ya fui al hospital y me dijeron que voy a estar bien en unas dos semanas talvez – mintio por comodidad y conveniencia.

No sabes como me alegro de que Hanamichi haya dejado las peleas, claro que tenemos que agradecercelo a mi futuro yerno y a su lesion pero, de cualquier forma me alegro mucho de que haya decidido no pelear mas, aunque sé lo mucho que lo extrañan – lo dijo feliz y a la vez consternada de que sus amigos debian hecharlo mucho de menos ahora que Hanamichi ya tenia otras ocupaciones ademas de la escuela, refiriendose a su noviazgo con Kaede Rukawa.

Siiiii – todos lo dijeron a coro, un poco tristes, pero nostalgicos.

Podemos subir a ver Hanamichi? – pregunto Ookus muy emocionado de ver a Hanamichi vestido formalmente, "con ese cuerpo debe verse como modelo"penso ciertamente con algo de morbosidad, ademas de que estaba feliz de que Hanamichi el chico mas dulce y rechazado de la secundaria Wakko por fin hubiera encontrado el amor de su vida.

Mmhh... no lo se, suban si quieren pero les recomiendo que toquen la puerta antes de entrar

OK!! – subieron uno tras otro hasta la habitación de Hanamichi.

La señora Sakuragi, volvio a su habitación para continuar retocando su maquillaje mientras se preguntaba por que su esposo no llegaba si habia salido a recoger a su nuera y sus nietos hacia mas de dos horas.

Seguro que Keiko es la causante del retraso, solo espero que esten aquí antes de las 5 pm.- definitivamente no debian llegar tarde, ni el novio, ni su familia, principalmente el padre de Hanamichi que lo entregaria en la Iglesia. Comenzo a imaginar la escena, a Hanamichi entrando con su padre a su lado, era lo mas cursi pero lo mas tradicional por lo menos para ellos que habian adoptado las costumbre occidentales. Un trimbrazo De repente la saco de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato se dirigio a abrir la puerta pensando en que tal vez era su esposo – Ya voy! .....- se dio cuenta que se habia olvidado de la persona que esta frente a ella cuando abrio la puerta y la miro a los ojos – Hija, Ho-ola .. – no sabia que decir, nadie la habia invitado, ¿como supo que la Boda era ese dia? – ¿Que haces aquí?

Hola, mama ya veo que no te da gusto verme hee? – estaba furiosa, ¿como se habian atrevido a dejarla fuera del evento?, ahora si que conocerian su furia, y mas Hanamichi, ese mocoso se las iba a pagar y bien – Olvidaste invitarme – lo decia con una sonrisa, pero su madre temblaba por que sabia que su hija podia ser una verdadera fiera.

Aha, si es cierto, mmh .. – realmente no sabia que decir o hacer

Aggh! no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – de inmediato se dirigio a la habitación de Hanamichi donde pacientemente esperaban Yohei y los demas que les abrieran la puerta, pero justo cuando eso sucedió, ella fue mas rapida y entro empujando a Hanamichi dentro de su cuarto y dejando fuera a los demas - Hola hermanito! – le sonrio con maldad, y cerro la puerta con seguro, al ver que Hanako estaba dentro de la Habitación con Hanamichi, Yohei convencio a los otros chicos de ir a la cocina por comida y ellos pensando en que Hanako no podia ser tan mala como para querer hacerle daño a Hanamichi lo siguieron.

Hanako! – estaba realmente asustado, casi temblaba –Que haces .. aquí?

Siii, ya se que nadie me invito pero, de cualquier forma vine para felicitarte – Lo decia tranquila pero Hanamichi sabia que su visita no era de cortesía, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el simplemente daba un paso hacia atrás cada vez que Hanako daba un paso hacia delante.

Hanako, Y-y-yo – no sabia que decir, solo tenia mucho miedo y no sabia por que, junto sus manos para que dejaran de temblar, pero desafortunadamente Hanako, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y pudo observar el brillo de su anillo.

Ahaaa!, que lindo anillo, es de compromiso, cierto?, que buen gusto tiene tu novio – tomo su mano con las suyas, y sintio el sudor frio en las manos de su hermano menor o el "estorbo" como ella le decia – Mmmhh te queda bien el oro, debe ser por tu tez ligeramente broceada – lo miro a los ojos y cada vez apretaba mas su mano con las suyas, cosa que hizo a Hanamichi intentar soltarse.

Sueltame!, me lastimas!... Hanako por favor! – la miro suplicante, no podia reaccionar contra ella, simplemente le tenia mucho miedo, su padre y su hermano le habian dicho que tenia que superarlo alguna vez pero, aun no podia – por favor! – le suplico una vez mas pero cuando lo hizo, no se esperaba lo que su hermana tenia pensado.

Hoy me vas a pagar todo el daño que me has hecho! – le dijo con rabia y con un rapido movimiento logro agarrar a Hanamichi por el cabello, lo jalo con fuerza hacia abajo hasta que este estuvo de rodillas frente a ella con la grimas en sus bellos ojos.

NO!, por favor Hanako, sueltame! - Le suplico otra vez, arrodillado, temiendo por su vida y la de su Bebe, sabia que cualquier golpe de Hanako, podia ser tan fuerte como uno de el mismo, pero no podia defenderse el miedo lo tenia petrificado – por favor, perdoname!, perdoname, pero yo ... - su rostro fue violentamente golpeado por la mano de su hermana mayor, pero no cayo al suelo por que esta lo tenia fuertemente sostenido por el cabello.

Dime, "estorbo" – lo dijo con odio y desprecio – donde es que te duele mas cuando hace frio, en la parte de arriba – se puso detrás de el y deslizo su mano libre desde la nuca hasta la cintura delineando la columna de Hanamichi, por sobre la ropa de forma brusca – o en la parte de abajo?

De que ... hablas ? – Comenzaba a hablar con dificultad, pues sus ganas de llorar eran obvias

Ya supe que hace unos meses, tuviste una lesion en la espalda, y que cuando hace frio te duele la columna – volio a deslizar su mano por sobre la ropa en forma ascendete mientras le volvia a jalar el cabello a Hanamichi con mas fuerza – donde te duele mas? Arriba?- presiono fuertemente su columna, por debajo de su nuca – o Abajo? – estaba a punto de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cintura a Hanamichi cuando...

Sueltalo, sino quieres que llame a la policia! – la puerta se abrio de una fuerte patada y para fortuna de Hanamichi tras ella se encontraban su padre y su hermano mayor.

Estas bien? – cuando lo vio en el suelo, corrio a su lado y lo miro preocupado, solo que Hanako aun no lo soltaba del todo – Hana-chan ..

YO SOY HANA-CHAN!! – literalmente le lanzo a Hanamichi encima mientras gritaba con fuerza

Hija, por favor tranquilizate – Ya no la reconocia

Yo soy Hana-chan, recuerdas papa? – le dijo con tristeza, mientras se levantaba y miraba a todos los que estaban frente a ella preocupados por Hanamichi – Por que ya no me quieres?

Hija, claro que te quiero, Todos te queremos!, pero tu ... - le dijo con un poco de miedo, no sabia que el estar alejado de su hija por tanto tiempo podia hacer que se convirtiera en "eso", que ahora veia.

La culpa la tiene el "estorbo", verdad? – se dirigio hacia donde su padre abrazaba a Hanamichi para golpearlo de nuevo pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Si lo vuelves a Golpear, te las veras conmigo – la miro amenazante, era un poco mas alto que ella, y estaba seguro de que podia controlarla, ademas de que ni siquiera su padre parecia reaccionar.

Pero "Aniki", que haces, solo quiero deshacerme del "estorbo" – lo dijo como si fuera algo bueno.

Lo siento, pero no lo voy a permitir, sera mejor que te marches y no vuelvas jamas - le tomo las manos antes de que lo abrazara como antes, siempre lo hacia disculpandose por haberle hecho daño a Hanamichi – Vete por favor – no estaba feliz por tener que tratarla asi pero sabia que no habia otra opcion.

Esta bien! – se solto con fuerza del agarre de su hermano - quédense con el "estorbo"!, yo me largo y no me volveran a ver! ME OYEN!, son todos unos idiotas! LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS!! – de inmediato se fue de la casa de sus padres decidida a no volver nunca mas.

Quien demonios le dijo? – Casi lo grito con furia, estaba seguro de que no habia sido Rukawa, pues el mismo se lo advirtió, pero si no habia sido el? entonces quien ..? su mirada se dirigio a Hanamichi que limpiaba su rostro aun temblando, mientras sus padres lo abrazaban e intentaban tranquilizarlo y sin notarlo observo a los amigos de Hanamichi. No fue difícil notar la cara de culpa que tenia Yohei, estaba triste y con la cara golpeada, se veia fatal, Arashi ya no queria mas probemas y menos en un dia asi, solo suspiro e intento salir de la habitación pero al cruzarse con Yohei, se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos – No debiste – se lo dijo al oido y este de inmediato comenzo a sudar frio.

No quise, que ... - le contesto agachado, estaba muy arrepentido, no espera esa reaccion el solo queria vengarse pero creyo que la Hanako solo retrasaria la boda y no que le haria dañoa a Hanamichi.

Lo se, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, yo mismo me encargare de hacerte pagar el daño que mi hermano pueda recibir – se lo dijo entre dientes y muy bajito, todos estaban atentos en Hanamichi, por lo que la pequeña conversación que estaba teniendo con Yohei, paso desapercibida.

Fue facil, reconfortar a Hanamichi, entre todos los hicieron mas rapido, y lograron llegar a tiempo a la iglesia.

Mientras en Dentro de la Iglesia un Zorro muy despierto paseaba de un lado a otro

Que hora es?

Casi las 6 pm – le contesto tranquila.

Mmh..

Estas nervioso?

Yo?, claro que No! – era obvio por su andar, de un lado para el otro pero no lo iba a aceptar, ademas de que era la primera vez.

Que bien!

Cuanto me dijiste que falta para las 6

Como 10 minutos, tranquilo hijo, no me dijiste que ya se reconciliaron y que te dijo que no te iba a plantar el la Iglesia

Si

Entonces por que estas nervioso y preocupado?

No se, solo siento algo raro .. como un presentimiento de que hay algo que no esta bien

Oh!, bueno, entonces por que no le llamas, tal vez ya viene para aca, ademas no pierdes nada – le ofrecio su celular pero se dio cuenta de que afuera se habia hecho un poco de alborto, lo cual anunciaba la llegada del novio.

Ya esta aquí – su corazon descanso, al igual que sus nervios, ahora estaba tranquilo, aunque aun no sabia por que habia estado tan preocupado, pero en ese momento ya nada importaba, solo la presencia se su Hana cerca de el.

Y En la limusina ...

Hana-chan, de verdad estas bien, no quieres que retrasemos la boda, tal vez solo unas horas – le dijo preocupada, habia tenido que maquillarle un poco el rostro pues una de sus mejillas estaba notablemente enrojecida obviamente debido al golpe que habia recibido pero Hanamichi se veia mejor de animo

No, mama, estoy bien mirame jeje – le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas de Tensai, dandole la confianza de que todo iba a estar bien, ademas de que el no queria retrazar su boda ni un minuto mas – Kaede debe estar en el altar – de solo imaginarlo, con su traje negro, suspiraba sin parar – Debe verse como un principe no crees?

Quien? – pregunto Sakuragi-Sama

Kaede, papa jeje, no puedo creerlo? Jejej estoy tan FELIZ!! – Bajo de la limusina y emprendio su camina hasta el altar.

La musica que anunciaba su entrada, se dejo escuchar y Kaede aun no podia verlo bien, pero estaba seguro que debia verse hermosisimo con ese traje Blanco, hecho a la medida, de corte Italiano. Estaba muy Feliz.

Sonreia, mientras caminaba hacia su prometido, tomado del brazo de su padre, pero por alguna extraña razon sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, se sentia un poco avergonzado por ser el centro de atracción de los invitados que habian asistido a la iglesia, que sorpresivamente eran demasiados, mas de los 90 que Kaede habia invitado.

Cuando Hanamichi llego a el, y lo miro a los ojos tuvo que contener las ganas de besarlo, pues aun no era tiempo, pero estaba tan ansioso que si pudiera en ese momento se lo llevaria al lugar mas recondito y oscuro del planeta para hacerle el amor tambien, claro mientras lo besaba, con todoo.

El padre hablo y hablo, dijo todo lo que tenia que decir ni una palabra mas ni una palabra menos, mientras los novios escuchaban atentamente, hasta que llego aquella pregunta para Kaede ..

Kaede Rukawa, aceptas en santo matrimonio a Hanamichi Sakuragi..

Si, acepto – Casi interrumpio al padre, pues contesto demasiado rapido.

Hanamichi Sakuragi aceptas en santo matrimonio a Kaede Rukawa

SI, Acepto! – Casi lo grito, pues estaba muy emocionado – el cura al ver, el entusiasmo de Ambos jovencitos, no pudo mas que sonreir, pues estaba contento de que esta union fuera por amor, por que eso era lo que veia en los ojos de ambos, chicos.

Por el poder que me concede Dios, los declaro, Marido y Esposo, pueden besarse.

Con la ultima bendicion que deseaban recibir, se pusieron de pie y sin esperar mas Kaede paso una de sus largos brazos alrededor de Hanamichi y este a su vez enlazo sus brazos al cuello de su esposo con mucho amor he hicieron lo que el Cura, les sugirió, con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el amor que podian sentir. Solo que el beso duro mas de lo que debia, y el Señor Sakuragi decidio que era hora de ir al Salon para la gran Recepcion.

-Te amo Hanamichi – le dio un ultimo beso corto en los labios.

-Te amo Kaede – le correspondio el beso y le sonrio muy feliz.

Salieron de la iglesia tomados del brazo, sonrientes y muy feliz, esperando lo mejor en sus vidas, aun tenian que decirles a sus padres que pronto serian abuelos pero, sabien que la respuesta seria afirmativa ya no habria ningun problema y quien sabe tal vez podrian decirles después que Hanamichi ya estaba esperando la llegada de ese bebe desde antes de Casarse pero no era el momento, ambos pensaban igual solo debian esperar un mes mas y el bebe seria bien recibido. Solo un mes mas y no habrian mas cosas que ocultar, ademas de que apartir de esa noche seria formalmente Esposos.

La recepcion fue una delicia, musica de moda, y rica comida abudaron en el salon, ademas de las bebidas alcoholicas para los mayores de edad, por lo que Takamiya, Noma y Okus se pusieron un poco tristes. Pero para Kaede y Hanamichi todo fue como un sueño pues mientras bailaban el primer Bals, se sentian como en una nube en el cielo, era como si flotaran, ademas de que estaban tan enamorados, que nunca notaron cuando la musica termino.

La fiesta se prolongo hasta las 2 am, pero Hanamichi y Kaede se fueron antes, en realidad tenian muchas ganas de estrenar su nueva cama, su amor y su casa, asi que en cuanto llegaron a ella, las ropas fueron quedando en suelo, mientras avanzaban hacia su nueva habitación. Y Para sorpresa de Kaede, Hanamichi estaba bastante mas desinhibido y atrevido podria decir, pues comenzo a quitarse la ropa el mismo, al mismo tiempo que Kaede se quitaba la suya y por primera vez, le gano, talvez era por que ya estaban casados y por que tenian la bendicion de todas las personas importantes para ellos o tal vez por que simplemente tenia ganas de hacer el amor con su nuevo y unico esposo, de cualquier forma era increiblemente agradable para Kaede, el ver a su monito tan deseoso de estar con el de forma intima.

Le encanto ver la forma en que ya desnudo se dirigio a la cama y quito las almohadas y la el cobertor para dejar solo las sabanas ademas de que después el mismo se recosto de forma provocativa en la nueva cama que compartirian desde esa noche hasta que tuvieran que irse a USA.

Te estas tardando, Kaede ....no me deseas? – le pregunto mas que provocativo y mordiendose los labios, invitandolo a poseerlo de las forma mas obvia... abriendo las piernas y dejando al descubierto su sexo erguido y su cuerpo listo para recibirlo.

Me estas llamando lento? ...solo te admiraba – le dijo ya totalmente desnudo y posicionándose sobre el, entre sus piernas abiertas – Te amo ...ohh! Si! – Comenzo a frotarse contra su esposo de forma suave al principio pero acelerando con el paso de los segundos.

Ahaa! Si! Ah! Kaede, Te amo Oh! Siii! – comenzo a moverse bajo el de forma atrevida, y sin mas preámbulos enlazo la cintura de su esposo con sus piernas y llevo dos de los dedos su Kaede a su boca para mojarlos con su saliva. Una vez que estos estaban mas que humedos el mismo los llevo a hacia su trasero, evidenciado sus deseos.

No sabes cuanto de te amo y te deseo – lo besaba mientras movia sus dedos dentro del ano de su amor para ensanchar su estrecha entrada, una vez mas, y al ver que Hanamichi estaba tan fogoso, sencillamente quiso probar su ritmo de la mejor forma asi que sin esperar mas se sento y haciendo que Hanamichi quedara sentado sobre el – quiero que probar tu ritmo – le dijo intentando hacer entender a su Hana, que deseaba que el mismo se empalara en su erguido e inchado miembro y para su fortuna Hanamichi entendio a la perfeccion lo que le quiso decir

Si, como tu digas – asintio a los deseos de su esposo y el mismo llevo el pene de su amor a su ano, y fue sentando poco a poco sobre el hasta que lo sintio totalmente dentro – Aha! Kaede, Te amo- le hablaba entrecortado intentando olvidarse del dolor, pero sabia que tenia que quedarse asi unos segundos mas, solo un poco mas – Te amo! – lo dijo por ultima vez y comenzo a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo apoyandose en los hombros de los esposo con sus brazos, subiendo y bajando e intentando hacerlo cada vez mas rapido, para el placer de los dos.

Te amo! Hanaa! – no pudo controlarse, y comenzo a moverse en sincronia con su nuevo esposo, haciendo su union, mas pronfunda, y explosiva, ayudando a su Hana a terminar mas pronto de lo que se inmaginaba.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y con Kaede dentro, Hanamichi se sentia tan feliz, de poder al fin Hacer el amor sin prisa, con calma, con amor y deseo, dejando la pasion crecer con el paso de los segundos, que sin querer terminar nunca y deseando alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible hasta que ya no pudiera mas.

Era su primer noche de casados y ambos sabian que su amor duraria para siempre sin importar las adversidades, solo debian estar juntos y todo estaria bien, ademas de que el regalo que llegaria en mas de ocho meses los hacia mas felices aun. Sabian ahora que su amor no tenia obstáculos pues con dificultades o sin ellas estaban juntos ahora, y sabian que seria hasta que la muerte los separe.

OWARI!!

N/A: Que puedo decir, Nos leemos en el Epilogo? , aun no lo decido, pero solo denme dos semanas, para publicarlo, lo prometo. GRACIAS a tod por leer mi LOCO, DESQUISIADO, Y ENFERMO FIC, en especial a Shadir, y a Freaky Shibi que me han dado siempre sus opiniones, muchas gracias, las aprecio mucho espero que podamos ser mas amigas, ejejje ya me puse cursi, bueno hasta lueguito!!


	9. MATRIMONIO Y PATERNIDAD

N/A: Por fin, el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic, jeje, espero les guste y no se aburran

EPILOGO. MATRIMONIO Y PATERNIDAD.

Después de estrenar su nueva casa y hacer el amor con tranquilidad en todos los rincones posibles, Hanamichi y Kaede se reintegraron a su vida normal. Fueron a la escuela juntos y regresaron juntos, y por lo menos el primer mes transcurrió sin grandes problemas.

Mmmh... que bien estuviste.. - recibió un ultimo beso cuando Kaede decidió separar sus cuerpos, después de haber hecho el amor ardientemente un Sábado por la noche.

Tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres que Estas esperando un Zorrito..

Es cierto!, lo había olvidado.... Un zorrito? – reacciono al escuchar que su amado Kaede le había llamado zorrito a su hijo no nato – JA,JA,JA, tu también lo llamas así, jeje, Arashi me lo dijo primero y tu también ja,ja,ja

Si.. bueno y que?, algún problema? – le dijo un poco divertido, pues el mismo no se reconoció y menos al haber dicho algo tan fuera de lo común en su propio vocabulario.

Nop, je,je, y cuando quieres hacerlo?

No se, tal vez mañana..

Mañana mmmh.. me parece bien, pero .. y si me piden el certificado medico, tiene la fecha de hace casi un mes!

Podemos modificarla

Como?!, la letra de un doctor es difícil de hacer

Yo lo haré, no te preocupes

Bueno – Se acurruco en los brazos de su Kaede y se dispuso a dormir.

Habían decidido invitar a sus familias a cenar el Domingo en la tarde para que todos se enteraran de la noticia al mismo tiempo, aunque la Sra. Sakuragi ya conocía la historia.

La cena fue una delicia, aunque Hanamichi y Kaede sabían cocinar decidieron comprar todo en un buen restaurante y contratar a unos cuantos meseros para que atendieran a todos formalmente, además de que era una celebración aunque aun nadie lo sabia.

Después de terminar el postre todos fueron a sentarse en la sala para tomar el te y hablar de los eventos pasados, esperando que La pareja decidiera comunicarles de que se trataba el asunto para el cual los habían reunido.

Kaede decidió hablar, era su obligación o por lo menos así lo sentía, por que la idea de no decirles nada a sus padres hasta un mes después de estar casados había sido suya. Se levanto del sillón donde estaba y hablo.

Pues bien, los hemos reunido aquí para comunicarles una noticia importante y ... - Hanamichi se puso de pie también y le tomo una mano, Kaede pudo sentir que el también estaba temblando, así que saco fuerzas de su flaqueza, apretó la mano de su Hana y continuo hablando – Vamos a ser padres – miro a su madre y a su suegra y ambas estaban sonrientes y felices pero su padre y su suegro aun tenían los ojos bien abiertos y la también la boca.

Quieren ver el certificado medico? – pregunto Hanamichi con toda la inocencia del mundo como siempre

No, espera, no entendí como que van a ser padres? – dijo el señor Rukawa

Si que significa eso? – dijo el señor Sakuragi

Que ustedes van a ser abuelitos!, no te parece bien papa? – pregunto Hanamichi a su padre

Ja, de verdad?, no me estas mintiendo? – miro incrédulo a su tesorito, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, realmente no creyó poder estar mas feliz en un momento asi - Ja,ja, pues felicidades, ven aquí pequeño diablo, espero que no olvides tu promesa y mi nieto se llame como Yo – jalo a su hijo menor y lo abrazo con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo las abuelitas abrazaron a Hanamichi también.

No puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable! – dijo muy molesto el Señor Rukawa

Papa.. yo... - Kaede lo miro sorprendido, en realidad no esperaba esa reacción de su padre

No es posible que nos hayas engañado! –lo miraba a los ojos muy molesto – esto era lo que realmente querías cierto?, tapar tu error! – lo dijo con cierto desprecio.

No es un error, y ya cállate, deja de decir tonterías, además seguramente Hanamichi aun era virgen cuando se casaron y .. – dijo la señora Rukawa, molesta con la actitud de su esposo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba disculparse con los Sakuragi's

Estoy seguro de que tengo la razón! – miraba a Kaede pero este no podía sostenerle la mirada

Señor Rukawa, esta ofendiendo a mi hijo y a mi familia, será mejor que retire lo dicho y se disculpe o ...

No voy a disculparme por el error de mi hijo!!

No es un error! – casi grito Kaede muy molesto con su progenitor

Ah!,no?, pues no encuentro otra forma de llamarle a un error de adolescentes, lo sabia, sabia que tu prisa por casarte tenia que ver con algo mas que el que te fueras de Japón, Eres un mentiroso!

Pero que le pasa Rukawa-san, debería esta feliz, no entiendo su actitud – dijo el señor Sakuragi, abrazando a su hijo, que solo observaba a Kaede, triste y cabizbajo.

Por que te pones así?, como puedes hablarle así a tu hijo, eres un mal padre ..que – estaba molesta la señora Rukawa.

No es solo su culpa – hablo Hanamichi, casi con lagrimas en sus ojos

Claro que no!, tu tienes la culpa de todo, si no te hubieras cruzado en la vida de mi hijo, el aun estaría soltero y no tendria la necesidad de cargar contigo y tu hijo

Rukawa, me estas colmando la paciencia – dijo Sakuragi-sama muy molesto

Tu hijo tiene la culpa de todo, el fue el que engatusó a Kaede, y logro con su brujería hacer que se casaran, y además no creo que sea mi nieto el hijo que esta esperando tu ...- quería ofender a Hanamichi pero no pudo pues este lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos como suplicando que no hablara mas.

Yo era virgen cuando estuve por primera vez con Kaede – le entristecía de sobremanera que su suegro pensara esas cosas de el - nunca he estado con nadie mas, y puedo demostrarlo – sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños – como puede desconfiar de mi, mi padre nunca me había permitido estar con alguien mas, pero me permitió estar con Kaede – se acerco a su suegro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – además el no sabia tampoco que yo me había entregado a Kaede desde hace mucho tiempo, no entiendo su comportamiento, debería esta orgulloso de su hijo, el decidió ser responsable, afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y hacer LO CORRECTO, no por costumbre u obligación sino por amor, el me ama y yo lo amo a el , y nuestro hijo no es un error! es una bendición!, un regalo de Kami-sama!, y si usted no quiere compartirlo con nosotros ...- hizo una pausa y sus lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas imparables – pues será un pena pero – se acerco a Kaede y le tomo sus manos con las suyas – Solo me importa tener a Kaede a mi lado, así que usted puede irse mucho al diablo! – acerco su rostro al de su esposo y lo miro a los ojos intentado darle fuerza y confianza – Te amo – lo dijo quedo y después lo beso con ternura.

Yo también – estaba triste pero con las palabras de su Hana logro reunir fuerza y valor – No sabes cuanto te amo, gracias – le sonrió y lo volvió a besar – Madre, si tu apoyas la decisión de mi padre, no te preocupes, no te culpo – la miro pero en cuanto lo hizo vio aceptación y apoyo – Padre, si no quieres vernos mas, te entiendo, pero solo quiero que sepas que mi familia y yo, nunca te guardaremos rencor.

El señor Rukawa, al ver el amor incondicional que se tenían Hanamichi y Kaede, se convenció de que no se casaban solo para guardar las apariencias y decidió terminar con su broma.

Me lo imaginaba – dijo mas tranquilo.

Mmmh.. - su hijo lo miro con el ceño fruncido al igual que todos los demás

Solo quería saber la verdad – sonrió divertido

Que verdad? - pregunto el señor Sakuragi

No es obvio, Sakuragi?, nuestros hijos nos engañaron, primero, tuvieron sexo pre-marital, lo cual es normal, pero en segundo , Hanamichi se embarazo y no nos quisieron decir nada, solo nos obligaron prácticamente a aceptar que se casaran demasiado pronto

Ohoo – Sakuragi miro a su hijo pero no le importo, solo estaba feliz por que seria abuelo, tendría por fin nietos de su tesorito, es decir un tesorito mas chiquito – Pues que Bueno no? Ejeje – volvió a abrazar su pelirrojo hijo y toda la tensión se rompió – solo una cosa no te voy a perdonar Rukawa-San – le hablo al padre del esposo de su hijo menor

Mmmh... - pregunto curioso y todos en la sala temblaron

Hiciste llorar a mi Hana-chan, así que será mejor que te disculpes – se lo dijo serio pero sin ánimos de seguir peleando

Pues tu lo golpeaste y casi te peleas con mi hijo hace mas de un mes

Es diferente

Por que es diferente?

Por que Hana-chan es mi hijo

Y..

Tienes que disculparte, lo hiciste llorar y no me gusta verlo triste – se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza

Ahhgggh, esta bien – miro a Hanamichi a los ojos – Hanamichi no era mi intención ofenderte y mucho menos hacerte llorar, me disculpas? – dijo serio y todos en la sala respiraron mas tranquilos.

Ah, ssi claro – asintió sin ningún problema

Bien pues entonces ya no hay ningun problema – dijo el Señor Sakuragi muy feliz

Como que no? – hablo de nuevo el señor Rukawa

Mmmh...- dijeron todos

Yo quiero que mi nieto se llame como Yo...- hablo el señor Rukawa y una nueva discusión comenzó...

Un año después....

Estaba es su arduo entrenamiento, bastante concentrado cuando...

- Rukawa, Rukawa, te llaman por teléfono, es tu novio - le dio el celular pues este sonaba insistentemente y uno de los integrantes del equipo de Basquetball de la

universidad de Los ángeles, había escuchado el ring, ring, sin parar ...

- Es mi Esposo!, auque te cueste trabajo – le quito el telefono y contesto molesto - si, que...

- Kaede!, Kaede!, tienes que venir por favor ..snif – estaba desesperado y lloraba desconsolado.

- Por que? que pasa?! – le preocupo su actitud.

- Snif ..El bebe no deja de llorar, por favor ven! .. snif, snif

- Pero... ya llamaste a tu madre y ..

- Si ya la llame!, snif, pero no me contesta, no se donde esta snif ...

- Y.. ya intentaste localizar a la niñera..

- Si!, pero no me contesta tampoco!, no se que hacer, Aoshi no para de llorar.. snif, no se que hacer Kaede...

- Esta bien, voy para allá, solo trata de tranquilizarte quieres ..?

- No puedo! - grito desesperado

- Ya voy, solo ten todo listo para llevar al bebé al hospital

- Ok, snif..

- Hana...- tenia que decirle algo para tranquilizarlo

- Si...

- Te amo – se lo dijo intentando transmitirle por el celular su amor, confianza y disponibilidad.

Snif ..Yo también – Colgó un poco mas tranquilo, el hablar con Kaede siempre lo tranquilizaba en los peores momentos.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo y Hanamichi hizo lo que su esposo le dijo:

En una maleta puso algo de ropa de su bebé de ahora casi 5 meses, también coloco la formula para preparar el biberón y agua hervida en un termo, algo de comida para bebé en frascos, así como algunos pañales, y la cartilla de vacunación de su hijo. Todo lo hizo escuchando como su bebe que estaba en su cuna seguía llorando, su madre se había ido hacia ya una semana y todo estaba bien, además de que la niñera le ayudaba en todo momento, por lo que se le ocurrió darle a la niñera el día libre, ya se sentía preparado para cuidar a su bebe solo, pero al parecer, no lo estaba.

No se explicaba el comportamiento de Aoshi, pues desde que Kaede se había ido a la universidad esa mañana, todo estaba bien, y solo había comenzado a llorar hacia unas hora, y aunque Hanamichi ya le había cambiado el pañal, dado su biberón varias veces y le había dado de comer, este seguía llorando sin parar.

Se acerco a el, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y con miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su pequeño Aoshi.

Ya tranquilo bebé, Papá pronto vendrá, te llevaremos al hospital y estarás bien.. Snif.. por favor ya no llores .. Snif...- lo cargo una vez mas para arrullarlo pero no estaba tranquilo, solo tenia miedo, y temblaba de nervios.

Hana.. –Kaede llego directo a su departamento y entro rápidamente

Aquí estoy.. –se presento frente a el, con el bolso en el hombro y en sus brazos Aoshi seguía llorando.

Cuanto tiempo tiene llorando? – miro a su hijo como si fuera un animal raro, no era que no lo quisiera era solo que le molestaba que hubiera puesto a su Hana tan nervioso y preocupado

Como dos horas... snif ..

Dame el bolso – lo tomo, y rápidamente salieron directo al hospital infantil en donde Aoshi había nacido.

Minutos después en el hospital...

Esta bien, no tiene nada, solo cólicos, Hanamichi le has dado agua natural ¿– pregunto el Doctor

Eh, creo que no.. – contesto mordiéndose las uñas

Bien pues dale agua tibia y arrúllalo hasta que se duerma, seguramente se dormirá rápido, se nota que tiene sueño.

Eso es todo? – pregunto Kaede

Si – dijo el docto muy seguro, conocía a la joven pareja que tenia enfrente a si que les hablara con familiaridad además de que por casualidad el también era de Kanagawa, así que les hablaba como si estuvieran en Japón

Gracias Doctor, Hanamichi toma a Aoshi – hizo una reverencia y tomo el bolso con las cosas del bebe y de inmediato se dirigió al auto.

Gracias Doctor – hizo una reverencia también y salio tras Kaede.

Una vez en el auto...

Crees que No soy un buen padre verdad? – le pregunto a su esposo temeroso

No, solo ...- no se había dado cuenta que con su seriedad estaba lastimando a su Hana

Soy un Torpe.. Snif – comenzó a llorar de nuevo con su bebe en brazos, sentado en el lado del copiloto – seguro te quieres divorciar de mi .. snif...

Nooo!, claro que no amor, tranquilo – detuvo su trayecto a casa y lo abrazo – tranquilo, Hana-kun, claro que no eres un mal padre, solo eres primerizo igual que Yo, y no me quiero divorciar de ti – lo abrazo junto con su bebe – mira, Aoshi ya esta durmiendo – shh.. ya no llores.. Te amo – le dio un beso y Hanamichi quedo tranquilo.

Yo tambien te amo, snif...

Vamos a casa – le dijo con una sonrisa

OK

La vida de padres no era muy fácil y menos aun siendo tan jóvenes e inexpertos, Hanamichi y Kaede habían tenido el apoyo de sus padres en los primeros meses, pero era hora de dejarlos solo y así lo hicieron. Kaede sabia que criar a un hijo no era fácil, pero confiaba en que podría lograrlo con la ayuda de sus padres y con Hanamichi siempre a su lado.

Hanamichi aun estaba un poco desilusionado de si mismo, pues no había podido cuidar a su hijo por si solo, pero sabia que contaba con su Kaede, así que decidió confiar en el y pedirle ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

La vida seguiría y los problemas continuarían, pero la joven pareja sabia que sin importar las adversidades, su amor seguiría intacto y con el tiempo crecería mas y su familia también, pero ambos estaban listos. Estaban concientes de los inconvenientes, pero estaban dispuestos a ser padres y amarse toda la vida.....

OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N/A: Tal vez no este muy bueno el Epilogo pero a mi me parecio suficiente, espero les guste y quien sabe tal vez en unos mesesillos haga una secuela jejej, Espero sus comentarios con muchas ancias, por favor, y quiero agradecerles una vez mas a tods las personas que me alentaron a continuar con este fic, que para mi fue una aventura GRACIAS: FREAKY-SHIBI Y SHADIR GRACIAS!!


End file.
